Sword of the stranger : Mu Lang
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: tu as tout perdu, ton monde, patrie, famille mais surtout, ta petite vie douillette ainsi que tes repères... La Chine du XV ème siècle s'offre à toi comme un bouquet de rose... toutefois, chacune est accompagnée de son lot d'épines.
1. Chapter 1

J'avais tout perdu, mon ancienne vie, ma patrie, mon monde... mon espace temps... même mes capacité à parler ne me servaient plus à rien ici ; leur langage m'était totalement inconnue. La seule chose qui me donna une vague idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, était le décor ; maisons en bois, chemins de terre battue, les vêtements aux couleurs mornes... je devais me trouver en Asie vers le début de la renaissance... ou peut-être même après... après tout, mes connaissances en la matière, étaient plus que limitées.

Je regardai ma montre, l'aiguille ne bougeait plus... elle avait due prendre l'eau lors de mon arrivée ; un magnifique saut carpé dans une mare plutôt vaseuse. A vrai dire, j'avais à peine eu le temps d'en sortir, que j'étais tombée nez à nez avec des personnes coiffées de chapeaux en bambou qui, quand ils m'ont vue, se sont reculés d'au moins quatre mètres ; étais-je vraiment si terrifiante que ça ?

Après ça, ils m'ont encerclée et attachée puis enfermée dans une cage avec d'autres prisonniers, pour quelle raison ? L'esclavage, le trafic de cheveux, la prostitution ou peut-être tout à la fois, je n'en savais rien... mais une chose était sûre, c'est que je devais vraiment être un drôle d'oiseau ici, car les adultes ne me quittaient pas du regard, et les enfants me montraient très souvent du doigt en parlant à leurs parents qui les attiraient vers eux en me dévisageant encore et toujours.

Vingt nuits avaient passé depuis ma capture, donc plus de deux semaine à manger une bouillie de riz infâme avec des choses que gigotaient dedans. Au départ, j'avais vraiment été tentée de faire la fine bouche, mais partant du principe qu'une bouchée de moins, était égale à un jour de moins à vivre, je pris sur moi, et fermant les yeux avalai la totalité de mon bol.

Les caravanes s'étaient arrêtées dans une clairière, et alors que je venais d'entamer ma maigre pitance, j'entendis des cris de douleur ainsi que des mots aboyés, leurs donnant l'apparence d'ordres.

Bientôt, un jeune garçon vint nous rejoindre dans la cage, sa bouche en sang et un morceau de chair coincé entre ses dents serrées. Il se releva bien vite, et se jeta contre les barreaux de la cage, allant jusqu'à mordre ces derniers dans un acte désespéré de sortir. Toutefois, personne ne vint l'aider et pour le calmer, l'un des supposés marchands d'esclaves, lui donna un bon coup de bâton sur les doigts ainsi que sur la tête. Assommé, le gamin ne bougea pas et étrangement, même après tout ça, personne ne sembla avoir la moindre compassion pour le petit être. J'aurais bien fait quelque chose, mais j'étais à l'exacte opposé de la cage, et une marée humaine me barrait le passage.

La nuit arriva bien vite, sa froidure également et, tentant tant bien que mal de garder une température à peu près normale, les prisonniers s'étaient resserrés les uns contre les autres, mais prenaient grand soin d'éviter le gosse... ainsi que moi. Je comprenais la méfiance qu'ils avaient à mon égare ; une barbare de l'Est avec des habits bizarre et qui ne parle pas la langue... j'avais de quoi déstabiliser. Mais ce garçon, pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? Il était clairement asiatique, ses vêtements ne dépareillaient pas de ceux des autres... alors pourquoi le laisser dans le froid ?

Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi plus que d'ordinaire mais, prenant sur moi, je me levai avec beaucoup de mal et, enjambant les têtes, j'arrivai dans le coin où se trouvait l'enfant ; il tremblait. Je l'attrapai, et m'asseyant contre les barreaux, le couvris de mon châle en l'entourant de mes bras ; si nous étions les deux parias du convoi, alors une collaboration s'imposera.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par des sanglots. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que le gamin, toujours endormi, s'accrochait à mon châle comme si sa vie en dépendait en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je le serrait alors tout contre moi, caressant sa tête en lui frottant légèrement les épaules pour le réchauffer.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, et même si je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient, il me sembla claire que la scène en elle-même les intriguait. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, je me mis à vagabonder dans mon esprit. Si j'étais ici, et que ce n'était pas un rêve... étais-je absente dans l'autre monde ? Étais-je dans un comma ou juste au portes de la mort ? Et si oui, pourquoi me retrouvais-je ici, dans un lieu clairement aux antipodes de mon précédent milieu de vie ? Je fus bientôt sortie de mes pensées par un mouvement brusque, ainsi qu'une forte douleur dans mon bras.

Je relevai ma manche, et vis une vague trace de morsure ; le gamin était plus méfiant que je ne l'aurais cru. Il était dans un coin, le regard mauvais et tous s'écartaient de lui... qu'avait-il bien pu subir pour être dans un tel état ? Je continuais de le regarder, et souris quand je vis que mon châle était encore sur lui.

 _-Ellipse-_

Depuis le lendemain de son arrivée, le gamin n'avait eu de cesse de mordre, crier et sans doute insulter tous ceux qui approchaient de la cage. Même lors des repas, il renvoyait la nourriture dans la figure des geôliers, ce qui en énerva plus d'un et en fis saliver d'autres ; il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait vraiment un caractère de chien !

Au bout de quelques jours, et même s'il continuait à refuser la nourriture qu'on lui apportait, la faiblesse que la faim faisait peser sur le corps chétif de l'enfant l'avait rendu moins remuant, mais encore plus agressif. Ce soir là, alors que l'ont nous donné notre unique repas depuis deux jours, le type qui nous apportait les bols, ne pris même pas la peine d'en donner au gamin.

J'allais prendre la première bouchée, quand j'entendis un gargouillement venir du fond de la cage, je tournai la tête, et vis que le gamin était seul dans son coin, replié contre les barreaux et position fœtale, ses petites membres tremblants de froid.

Je regardai mon bol, et après un soupir, je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Je m'assis à sa gauche, et comme il ne relevait pas la tête, je l'interpellai en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. Il releva sa tête en sursaut, et quand je lui tendis le bol, il ne dis rien et se contenta de détourner la tête ; encore un gargouillement. Je ne pouvais le laisser mourir, alors, j'insistai, et rapprochai encore une fois mon bol de son visage ; il y donna un coup. La bouillie se répandit sur le sol de la cage, et ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant des anguilles de rizière se mirent à gigoter sur la surface boisée ; je soupirai, ce gamin ne serait pas une mince affaire.

 _-Ellipse-_

Le lendemain, nous fûmes tous réveillés par des coups bruyants sur les barreaux de la cage. Puis un à un, ils nous firent sortir attachés, nous alignèrent et nous examinèrent. Quand mon tour vint, il voulu me toucher et par réflexe, je lui dévoilai mes dents en grognant. Cette réaction, me valut une gifle en travers de la face. Gardant mon calme, je continuai de le dévisager en me dressant de toute ma hauteur ; nous étions à égalité. Encore un coup, mais cette fois-ci, il y mis le poing et la force, m'envoyant mordre la poussière.

Il passa aux suivants, et quand je fus enfin sur mes pieds, j'entendis crier et vis que le gamin avait encore essayé de s'enfuir. Toutefois, il avait été rattrapé et allait se faire passer à tabac. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je sprintai vers eux et, bousculant quelques uns des marchands au passage, je me positionnai au dessus de l'enfant pour prendre les coups à sa place.

Avec la force des premiers coups, j'étais tombée genou à terre, le gosse dans mes bras. Bientôt, un autre autre choc me fit tomber en avant, maintenant à quatre pattes, recroquevillée pour protéger la petite peste, je tâchai tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes cris et gémissements.

Un dernier coup sur ma colonne vertébrale et tout mes os se mirent à trembler. La force de cette action, fut suffisante pour me couper le souffle pendant quelques instants et fit s'ouvrir mes yeux en grand. Ces derniers, finirent par prendre connaissance des deux grands yeux apeurés qui les dévisageaient. Et alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté, je fus tirée en arrière et traînée tout le long du chemin qui menait à la cage où je fus ensuite balancée.

Une fois tous les prisonniers de retour dans leur cage, la caravane se remis en marche alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée.

Cette nuit encore, le vent était frai et heureusement, ma veste me procurait une plutôt bonne isolation au froid. Dans cette tiédeur artificielle, mon esprit commença à s'embrumer et juste avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves, je sentis quelque chose s'accrocher à moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Je fus tirée de ma torpeur en sursaut, par un cri nasillard au même moment où quelque chose m'attrapa les cheveux. Prise par surprise, je me dégageai prestement, tournai la tête, et vis que mon assaillant n'était autre qu'un canard que l'on avait attaché par les pattes, la tête à

l'envers nous nous trouvions dans un marché.

Il me fut impossible d'expliquer comment j'avais fait pour dormir avec tout le bruit qui nous encerclait comme une farandole endiablée, toutes les mots que ces voix étrangères prononçaient dans un langage qui m'était inconnu. Tout était si semblable, mais pourtant si différent ces consonnes, ces voyelles tous ces rires, bruit de pas et de sabots foulant le sol une scène tout droit tirée des chinoiseries dont raffolaient les grands de la cours de Versailles. Une image pittoresque dans un livre de contes, qu'un cri soudain déchira, ne laissant plus que des lambeaux écarlates qui, en atteignant le sol, s'écrasèrent liquides et visqueux dans la poussière.

A partir de cet instant, la foule s'amassa en un même point, et ne se dissipa que pour laisser passer un étrange cortège un vieil homme, sans doute un aristocrate, entouré d'une dizaine de gardes, tous habillés de rouge, leur visages cachés sous des chapeaux coniques, traversait cette marée humaine d'un pas de sénateur. Plus loin, à environ cinq mètre de la cage, je vis qu'un homme était attaché à un poteau. Le malheureux, était entouré de deux hommes, qui semblaient le forcer à ingurgiter quelque chose. Les cris qu'il poussait, cessèrent bientôt ses yeux se révulsant dans leur orbites, son corps parcouru de spasmes.

\- « Huì fāshēng shénme ? » sembla demander une petite voix.

Je détournai la tête de la scène, et vit que le gamin était blotti contre moi, ses yeux interrogateurs. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais il me paru logique qu'il me demandait ce qui se passait. Je choisis de ne pas lui répondre, mais le serrai plus fort contre moi, un sourire nerveux sur mon visage.

Soudain, une ombre nous recouvrit et, me retournant encore une fois, je tombai nez à nez avec une grande étoffe pourpre. Curieuse, je poussai doucement le tissu sur le côté, et vit une quelque chose que je ne souhaiterai à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi !

Devant le supplicié, le vieillard se tenait droit comme un 'i', son unique œil fixant le pauvre homme avec dédain, il aboya quelque chose. Un instant plus tard, un géant parmi ces fourmis, s'approcha en silence de l'aristocrate et, d'un mouvement souple d'habitué, dégaina son sabre... non, 'dao', et le tendit à son 'maître'... ou chef... Ce dernier s'en saisit et, tout en lenteur, commença à entamer la chair du condamné.

Étrangement, aucun cri n'échappait de sa gorge, alors qu'on lui excisait la face antérieur de ses cuisses. A ce moment, je sentis quelque chose remuer sur mes genoux, et quand je vis la petite tête ébouriffée du gamin regarder par dessus mon épaule, je le remis sur mes genoux, une main sur ses yeux je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser voir ça !

Pendant près de trois heures, et après avoir vu les quatre membres du supplicié être retirés un à un par un bourreau qui avait pris le relais du vieux, ses muscles jonchant le sol et, presque imperceptible parmi les rugissements de la foule, il me semblait entendre des gémissements de douleur.

Durant la première heure, j'empêchai tant bien que mal le gamin de regarder ce 'spectacle' macabre, mais finis bientôt par abandonner cette idée, car à bien y réfléchir, si à son age il ne se renseignait pas sur ce qui risquait de lui arriver, il ne ferait pas long feu, et ce serait de ma faute. Alors, sans pour autant le lâcher, je me tournai quelque peu, histoire de le laisser voir, sans pour autant le laisser seul devant cette vision.

Toutefois, autre le profond sentiment de malaise que cette exécution me procurait, l'ignoble impression d'être observée m'envahit.

\- « Mǔqīn... » gémis le gamin, ses doigts fermement agrippés à ma veste. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire si peur, plus peur qu'une exécution ? Je suivis alors son regard, et mon sang se figea le 'géant' de tout à l'heur nous fixait. Et même si ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment visibles derrière son chapeau, je le savais, je le sentais il nous observait.

Peut-être n'avait-il jamais vu de 'barbare de l'Est' de sa vie, mais à cet instant, quelque chose me paru étrange les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son couvre-chef semblaient blondes... Serait-il... non, jamais personne ici ne ferait confiance à un Européen à ce point ! Ce doit être une teinture, ou juste une parure... c'est ça, ce doit être un assemblage de fils et autres fanfreluches... mais qu'est-ce qu'un soldat ferait de tels falbalas ? Un aristocrate le ferait pour montrer sa puissance et sa fortune, mais un garde, même de haut rang, jamais ne s'encombrerait de choses si futiles...

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cette échange a duré, mais alors que le monde semblait s'être arrêté, je vis quelque chose de brillant s'approcher rapidement de lui. Surprise, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais je me calmai en voyant que ce n'était que le vieux qui lui rendait son sabre. Il nous quitta des yeux, rengaina son dao et avant de suivre son 'maître', il se retourna une dernière fois et pour sûr, il n'avait rien d'asiatique.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous avions repris la route, débarrassés d'une bonne partie des prisonniers, que les marchants avaient réussi à vendre dans le marché où cette scène de torture avait eu lieu. Toutefois, même s'il y avait des avantages à êtres moins serrés, il fallait tout de même noter que le froid s'engouffrait bien plus simplement dans la cage, et couplé à l'humidité de la pluie, avait forcé tous ceux qui restaient à se regrouper en son centre.

\- « Mǔqīn... » appela le petit. A ce moment, une rumeur s'éleva du groupe avec lequel nous étions blottis. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur tous ceux qui m'entouraient, et vis qu'ils me dévisageaient tous du coin de l'œil... mais qu'est-ce que le gamin avait bien pu dire pour créer une telle réaction chez tous ces gens ? Il continua de m'appeler comme ça, mais je ne savais pas comment lui répondre, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me voulait !

\- « Quoi ? » lui répondis-je en accompagnant mes mots d'un hochement d'épaule. Il me dévisagea, pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que je demandais.

\- « Wǒ hěn lěng ? » dit-il en se frictionnant les épaules en frissonnant. Je crus comprendre qu'il avait froid alors, pour vérifier, je pris ses mains, et comme elles étaient glacées, je l'attirai vers moi et pour le mettre le plus à l'abri possible, je l'enveloppai de ma veste, et l'entourai de tout mon être.

\- « Kotarō ... » l'entendis-je dire. Je ne dit rien, et il se releva et montra sa personne du doigt « Kotarō .» répéta-t-il plus lentement. Ce devait être son nom... et le répétai, et il sourit.

\- « y/n » dis-je à mon tour en me pointant du doigt.

\- « y/... » tenta-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils et de s'enfouir encore une fois dans mon écharpe « Tài fùzá … mǔqīn» dit-il finalement. Je ris doucement, il avait presque réussi à le prononcer... il me sembla que maintenant, mon nom était ' Mǔqīn'.

Pendant pas moins de deux semaines, nous parcourûmes les vallées, plaines et routes sinueuse du pays. Plusieurs fois, je crus entrapercevoir un petit carré d'eau survolé par des oiseaux blancs, ainsi qu'une légère odeur salée à peine perceptible. Tout du long, et histoire de rentabiliser mon temps, Kotarō se mis en tête, ou du moins c'est ce qui m'a semblé, de m'apprendre les bases de sa langue... et bon Dieu ! Moi qui avais déjà du mal avec l'Anglais, j'étais à présent en train de suivre des cours intensifs de Chinois ancien... Toutefois, même si je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressée, son air enjoué et mon besoin presque vital de comprendre cette langue le plus vite possible, me permirent de ne pas abandonner. Cependant, bien qu'il m'ait montré quelques idéogrammes maladroitement formés dans la poussière de la cage, je n'étais pas particulièrement douée pour le recopiage de ces derniers.

Un soir, j'appris ma première insulte : Tā mā de guānbì... sans doute une variant de 'casse toi' ou 'va te faire mettre', je ne le savais pas vraiment, mais c'est ce que Kotarō avait sorti à l'un des marchant qui tournait autour de la cage, ce qui lui a valu une bonne baffe, mais bon, ça ne lui a pas empêché de lui faire une grimace une fois qu'il eu le dos tourné. Cette action me fit bien rire, et quand il tourna vers moi sa petite mine boudeuse, je ne pus retenir le fou rire qui s'échappa de ma gorge. Un peu vexé par ma réaction, il me sauta dessus en me tapant de ses petits poings. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'attrapai et le chatouillai jusqu'à ce qu'il me paraisse hors d'haleine. Les autres devaient nous croire fous, mais ça nous était bien égal. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils bien nous reprocher ? Notre bonne humeur ?

\- « Nǐ zhīdào yī shǒu gē? » demanda-t-il une fois calmé. De toute sa phrase, et même s'il parlait lentement, je n'avais compris que le 'gē'.

\- « Gē... ? » répétai-je lentement. Il hocha la tête, et comme je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il me demandait, il se mit à chantonner quelque chose puis s'arrêta peu après.

\- « Gēqǔ » dit-il puis il tendit ses bras vers moi, et il me sembla qu'il me demandait de chanter... alors comme lui, je me mis à chantonner quelque chose, et son visage s'éclaira.

Environ une heure plus tard, Kotarō avait déjà rejoint le monde des rêves, un air paisible dessiné sur son petit visage poussiéreux. En caressant ses cheveux, je souris ; il avait beau jouer les durs, il n'en restait pas moins un gamin espiègle.


	5. Chapter 5

Après plusieurs autres jours, nous arrivâmes dans une plus grande ville encore, les bâtiments étaient hauts, les rues bondées et les gens bruyants au point de ne plus s'entendre penser.

Depuis que nous avions passés la grande porte, Kotarō et moi avions laissé tomber notre discussion qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'avais grandement fait progresser en un rien de temps. Et même si le dialecte de certains des prisonniers m'était encore incompréhensible, je m'amusais parfois à écouter le maximum de leurs discussions et voir si tout ce que j'en tirais avait du sens... un exercice fastidieux mais qui avait même impressionné le gamin, ou 'goupil' comme je l'avais surnommé... à vrai dire, j'avais tout d'abord pensé à 'poussin'..., mais même lui n'arrivait pas à le prononcer, et il était plutôt sauvage avec les autres ainsi que malicieux, donc 'goupil'... était, je trouve, plus que seyant pour lui.

Au bout d'environ une heure, la cage fut arrêtée dans un coin du marché qui me sembla plutôt mal famé. Toutefois, même plongés dans leurs magouilles, ça n'avait pas empêché certains de se retourner sur le passage de notre cage en me fixant du regard. Soudain, alors que je me détournai pour voir ce que faisait Goupil, je fus frappée à la tête. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis un caillou rouler devant moi, et quand mon regard scanna la rue, je vis que des gosses me faisaient des grimaces des pierres dans leurs mains.

Alors c'est ça que ressent un animal en cage ? Le sentiment d'être constamment sale, une rage latente qui nous ronge les nerfs, l'envie de mordre et briser ses barreaux juste pour leur faire ravaler leur paroles, leurs actes et plus que tout, leur stupidité ! Je n'étais pas du genre à m'énerver pour si peu, mais étrangement, cette colère était belle et bien là. Sans doute était-est-ce une des conséquences de l'enfermement dont nous étions tous victimes, ou bien seulement en avais-je marre d'être le centre des moquerie ainsi que de l'attention de ces ignorants. Il ne manquait plus qu-

\- « Māmā, shì shénme ne? » demanda une petite voix apeurée.

\- « Zhè shì yīgè yāo dōng. » répondit sa mère. Alors c'était comme ça ? J'étais un 'monstre de l'Est' ? Le gamin s'était approché de la cage malgré les efforts de sa mère pour le retenir.

\- « Nǐ láizì nǎlǐ ? » demanda le gamin en face de moi. Je le regardai un instant, puis m'approchai lentement il tremblait. J'agrippai les barreaux et, faisant mine de regarder si personne n'écoutait, je lui fis signe de s'approcher il le fit. Je me rapprochais autant que possible, ma tête trop volumineuse pour passer entre les barreaux, et lui chuchotai la dernier mot de Kotarō m'avait appris

\- « Láishì » lui chuchotai-je, ma voix aussi lugubre que possible. Le se recula immédiatement, ses yeux comme des soucoupes, sa bouche ouverte avec un mouvement continu de sa mâchoire inférieur. L'instant d'après, il était caché dans les jupes de sa mère, tremblant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tout, si la seule chose à laquelle on allait m'apparenter était un monstre, alors pourquoi essayer de changer ça ? Jouer les agneaux ne me servirait à rien dans ce monde-ci, juste à finir encore plus tôt à l'abattoir...

Un peu plus tard, les enchères avaient commencé. Encore une fois, nous nous étions débarrassés de plus de la moitié des autres prisonniers, mais alors que nous pensions tous deux retourner dans notre cage, quelqu'un fit une offre pour le petit. Un type plutôt gras, relativement vieux et qui, à chacun de ses bras, avait une prostituée dont les gloussements s'entendaient au delà de la foule. Si ce type parvenait à acheter Kotarō, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait ?

Malheureusement, c'est cet homme qui remporta l'enchère, non pas qu'il y ai eu tant de concurrents. La transaction se fit devant la cage où j'avais été enfermée avec le petit une fois encore.

C'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait, et ces adieux furent des plus déchirants. J'avais beau me dire que je ne le connaissais que depuis deux mois, mais d'une certaine manière, je me sentais responsable de lui... C'était stupide de dire ça, mais pour moi, il était comme un fils, un rayon de lumière supplémentaire à travers les barreaux de cette cage. Plusieurs fois, d'affilé, il m'appela 'Mǔqīn', mais je ne comprenait toujours pas ce mot... ce n'est que quand il me l'enlevèrent de force, et qu'il s'écria ' MĀMĀ !', que je pris conscience de l'attachement que nous partagions... s'il était comme un fils pour moi, alors j'étais une mère pour lui. En réalisant cela, je me jetais contre les barreaux de la cage, l'appelant de toutes mes forces, passant ma main entre ces maudites entraves. Je ne pu toutefois pas continuer, car je reçu de multiples coups de bâton sur mes bras ainsi que sur des parties aléatoires de mon corps que le marchand parvenait à atteindre à travers les barreaux..

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un crier, et quand je regardai dans la direction du petit, je vis que l'acheteur semblait paniqué. Il tâtait ses poches, et paraissait chercher quelque chose sans doute sa bourse. Il ne semblait pas la trouver et, comme le marchand s'impatientait, une dispute éclata. Après un moment, et suite au départ du vieux, un type habillé humblement arriva et interpella notre tyran. Il voulait apparemment acheter Goupil. Le marchand lui rit au nez, mais s'arrêta bien vite quand le paysan pris l'une de ses mains, et y laissa tomber quelques pièces. Il les soupesa, les mordit et les empocha en lui remettant la chaîne du gamin. Kotarō se débattait, mais quand un chien aboya dans le lointain, il s'arrêta et secoua la tête frénétiquement... comme s'il cherchait quelque chose...

Je ne su jamais vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à ce moment là, car un grand nombre de charrettes, maintenant presque vides, passèrent devant les deux qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la collai mon visage aux barreaux, changeant de place frénétiquement dans l'espoir de voir où mon petit diable allait être emmené.

Soudain, un coup fut asséné au barreaux juste à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Prise par surprise et, assourdie par le vacarme que ce coup avait provoqué, je tombai en arrière sur la paille à demi-congelée. Ma tête résonnait et mes oreilles me faisaient mal, mais j'ouvris tout de même les yeux et, voyant le marchant taper comme un fou contre les barres, sa bouche remuant sans pour autant faire plus qu'un vague bourdonnement. Je ne comprenait rien, je n'entendais rien.. mais mon regard fut tout à coup attiré par une silhouette familière... elle courrait... ses mains étaient déliées... son cou n'avait pas de collier ni même de corde... libre...

\- « Kotarō.. » murmurai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, des larmes maintenant aux bords de mes yeux. Peu à peu, mon ouïe me revint et avec elle, la douleur lancinante du froid sur mes joues. Toutefois, malgré la douleur que je ressentais et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui allait arriver à mon petit Goupil, mon cœur était en liesse.

Certes c'était au au revoir... mais je lui avait promis de ne jamais lui dire adieu.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre est bourré de confusions et de scènes brouillonnes en tout genre seulement, ces dernières sont totalement voulues et assumées. Pour plus de clarté, je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre qui lui, donnera des détails sur la suite mais aussi sur ce qui se passe ici.

-

Les nuits étaient bien plus froides et les journées beaucoup trop longues depuis que mon petit Goupil avait trouvé refuge... du moins, m'en étais-je convaincue. Cette image de lui son dos me faisant face... ses petites jambes bougeant au ralenti tendit qu'autour, le monde s'arrêtait... comme j'aurais aimé ne pas être que spectatrice de ce moment magique... comme j'aurai aimé que nous le partagions... C'était tellement beau... comme une peinture... j'aurai voulu y entrer... mais, une sensation de froid m'enserra le cou mes chaînes...

Je n'étais plus qu'un animal en cage... une pauvre folle rêvant d'un ciel étoilé sans barreaux... d'une maison sans odeurs de putréfaction ou d'urine... un foyer plein de vie... chaud et agréable... mais je n'étais plus ni mère, ni femme... je n'étais même plus tout à fait sûre d'avoir encore le titre 'd'humain' devant ses regards froids, dédaigneux, effrayés ou tout simplement hargneux...

Pourquoi me poignarder du regard ? Je n'avais jamais mordu... pas même montré les dents... je... je n'étais même pas un animal... je n'étais MÊME PAS DE CETTE EPOQUE ! JE... je... je n'étais rien...

Soudain, alors que des hoquet remontaient le long de mes bras crispés, j'entendis le caravanier donner le départ une autre longue et pénible route... peut-être... juste peut-être... allais-je mourir en chemin... 'NON MAIS TU T'ENTENDS PARLER ?! » m'écriai-je intérieurement. 'C'EST PAS PARCE QUE QUELQUES CRETINS TE REGARDENT DE TRAVERS QUE TU DOIS BAISSER LES BRAS !' continuai-je, mes mains se serrant de plus en plus.

\- « Arrêtes » implorai-je tout bas, ma tête presque entièrement cachée entre mes bras dans une position fœtale. Le silence se fit dans ma tête... il n'y avait plus rien... pas un murmure...

Ces étranges monologues revenaient de plus en plus souvent depuis le départ du petit... j'avais commencé par m'en servir pour 'inventer' des dialogues en Chinois pour m'entraîner... mais ils avaient vite dégénéré en véritables disputes bipolaires !

\- « C'est pitoyable » murmurai-je en remontant mon châle jusque sur mon nez. Plus ou moins insensibilisé par le froid, mon nez, en se réchauffant, était parvenu à retrouver une odeur bien particulière sur le tissu sali... mon regard s'assombrit... et alors que nous prenions un peu de vitesse avec la pente, la charrette se mit à trembler de plus belle et, alors que je me tenais aux barreaux pour éviter de réveiller mes vieilles douleurs en me cognant, je fus surprise par une énorme tête bovine qui venait de mugir devant moi.

En effet, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu la malchance de tomber si bas... Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, de femmes... et le peu d'hommes qui étaient captifs, avaient les cheveux presque entièrement rasés... mais ils semblaient bien trop plongés dans leurs malheurs et prières pour me voir... me pointer du doigt... c'était pas plus mal...

Comme je n'avais pas forcément envie de retourner dans les méandres de mon esprit, je me concentrai sur le paysage grisâtre mais étrangement poétique qui défilait.

Il n'y avait pas d'arbre ou très peu et leurs branches étaient maigres... comme nous... leur feuillage parsemé... comme les cheveux des hommes captifs... même la neige n'avait plus grand chose de majestueux pesante, mouillée et boueuse, elle fondait peu à peu avec la pluie qui nous avait assaillis en un instant.

Le bruit était fort, régulier et masquait entièrement les quintes de toux de ma compagne d'infortune dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence... sans doute finirait-elle cette nuit encore avec le marchant entre les cuisses... sans doute.

Étrangement, cette attitude ne me dégoûtait pas et, en toute honnêteté, quand on en viens à la question de la survie, peu importe l'origine, l'éducation ou quelque étiquette que ce soit on finirait toujours par revenir sur nos principes.

Nous nous étions arrêtés aux abord d'un petit village, dont les maisons en bois combattaient furieusement les bourrasques. De notre côté.. ou plutôt du mien, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rentrer mon pull dans mon pantalon et glisser ce dernier dans mes chaussettes, tout en me roulant en boule sur le sol de bois glacé et humide. J'avais vraiment peur pour mes orteils et mes doigts alors, à défaut d'une paire de chaussettes supplémentaires et de gants, je les faisait bouger le plus possible sans jamais m'arrêter... personne ne voudrai se réveiller avec des esquimaux à la place des doigts. Mais je ne devais pas m'endormir pas cette fois... je ne devais surtout pas me laisser aller.. sinon, qui sais si je me réveillerai le lendemain...

Soudain, de léger bruits s'immiscèrent entre les hurlements du vent... j'en venais presque à me demander s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de ne pas la vendre... C'est vrai, elle avait beaucoup pour elle de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux avec des cils recourbés et épais... un visage ovale malgré le manque de nourriture... elle avait de quoi plaire... et par extension, de la chance. Elle au moins, ne dormait pas toujours dehors dans le froid, avec les bourrasques de vent qui, tels des vautours affamés, tournoyaient autours des têtes dans l'attente d'un faible à emporter.

La nuit fut très longue et il me fallut attendre jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit pleinement levé pour en sentir la très vague tiédeur. Inquiète, je retirai mes chaussures et chaussettes nauséabondes et, faisant de même pour le second pied, je lâchai un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant que, outre une légère couleur rosacée, rien ne leur était arrivé cette nuit. Je remis bien vite mes chaussure et, histoire de voir où j'en étais, je me redressai lentement, non sans entendre quelques craquements et me mis à faire les cent pas dans les quelques huit mètres carrés à ma seule disposition.

Alors que je marchais le long des barreaux, je me répétai les quelques phrases et mots que Kotarō m'avait appris recommençant chaque fois que ma langue fourchait, reprenant du début à chaque fois que je buttais sur l'un deux, essayant plusieurs intonations selon le sens des quelques termes dont je me souvenais...

\- « … Shì shénme ne?... Gē... Nǐ láizì nǎlǐ ?... Láishì …. Mǔq- » répétai-je avant que ma voix ne reste coincée dans ma gorge, incapable de sortir. Je baissai alors la tête, incapable de regarder plus loin que mes chaussures... et, reculant quelque peu, je me laissai glisser le long des barreaux. Je me remémorai alors tous ces petits moments à parler et chantonner ensemble devant des gens incrédules... la fois où j'ai essayé de lui parler pour la première fois... et la fois où il s'était pris une baffe mais avait continué à narguer le marchant ! Je me mis à rire. Certes j'avais vu des jours plus calmes et doux, mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ces quelques instants de bonheur... une certaine... 'rareté' ! Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne relevai même pas la tête quand la cage s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer la petite veinarde.

Cependant, alors que le bruit de tissu froissé s'était fait entendre, celui de la cage se refermant me sembla inexistant. Intriguée, je levai à peine la tête vers la sortie et vis que le marchant me regardait avec dédain.

\- « Zhè bùshì yīgè yěmán rén shì hǎimián » ricana-t-il. Mes yeux s'ouvrir alors en grand de tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre, il y avait 'yīgè, yěmán rén et hǎimián ', soit 'pas barbare, éponge'. Il me fallu un moment pour comprendre, mais quand je parvins à faire un parallèle entre son comportement, son intonation et les mots que j'avais réussi à comprendre, une colère profonde fit surface et, sans même réfléchir, j'attrapai les barreaux de ma main gauche puis, donnant une forte impulsion avec les pieds, je décollai un en demi cercle, frappant le marchant abasourdi.

Il tomba en arrière et, alors qu'il hurlait comme un goret que l'on égorge, je me mis à courir du mieux que je pus dans une direction au hasard et, alors que j'allais dépasser les bœufs que m'avaient tirée pendant tout ce temps, j'entendis un bruit ressemblant à un sifflement d'oiseau. Je m'arrêtai donc pour tourner la tête et, rien qu'un instant après, je vis quelque chose de brillant passer juste à côté de ma tête. La réaction de l'animal derrière moi ne se fit pas attendre et, dans un mugissement douloureux, il se cabra.

Bousculée par l'animal effrayé, je me retrouvai à terre dans la boue à moitié gelée. Je relevai alors la tête quelque peu et, alors que j'ouvrai les yeux, quelque chose tomba lourdement devant moi en soulevant de la boue. Par réflexe, je me repliai sur moi-même et essuyai rapidement ce qui m'obstruait la vue. Toutefois, mon corps fut inexplicablement soulevé de terre et, ne voyant toujours rien, je me mis à me débattre jusqu'à ce que la fermeture de ma veste lâche. Je tombai alors à terre et, toujours aveuglée, je me mis à courir dans une direction au hasard.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de faire plus de trois pas que je fus percutée par quelque chose de dur puis quelque chose de glacé entra en contact avec ma gorge.

\- « Bùyào yídòng » dit une voix d'un ton tranchant. Ça ressemblait à si méprendre à un ordre que j'avais déjà entendu... Prenant sur moi, j'ouvris alors les yeux malgré le boue qui ruisselait sur mon visage et, à ce moment, mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la lame luisante qui frôlait mon cou.

\- « WǑ MÉIYǑU ZUÒ CUÒ SHÉNME !» hurla soudainement la voix du marchant. Instinctivement, je tournai la tête pour mieux voir mais me ravisai en sentant le tranchant de la lame appuyer de plus en plus contre ma peau.

Comme je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger, je me mis à scruter les environs frénétiquement et, finalement, mes yeux se posèrent sur mon assaillant. Il était sec, avec une petite tête à moitié brûlée sur laquelle étaient enfoncés des yeux noirs et froids.

Soudain, un cris aiguë surplomba tous les autres et, braquant mes yeux dans la direction qu'il semblait indiquer, je vis la jeune femme se faire traîner de sous la charrette, sous laquelle elle avait dû se cacher. Tirée par les cheveux, elle se débattait, hurlait, pleurait... le gorille qui l'avait empoignée s'arrêta avec elle devant un cheval baie dont les ornement ne pouvaient que trahir un noble. Malheureusement, je n'avais qu'une piètre vue de la scène, car partiellement cachée par un véritable géant il devait faire dans les deux mètres vingt et portait dans ses gigantesques mains, une lance d'une taille imposante dont la lame ressemblait étrangement à un sabre comme l'on voit dans les films de pirates. À côté de lui, une demie portion d'apparence frêle et presque féminine, ce garçon ne semblait pas avoir dépassé les vingt ans.

\- « WǑ BÙ ZHĪDÀO! WǑ BÙ ZHĪDÀO! WǑ ZHĒN DE BÙ ZHĪD- » hurla la femme de sa voix aiguë avant qu'elle ne se taise totalement... les cris terrifiés et pleurs du marchant étaient maintenant les seuls bruits perçant le silence. Soudain, alors que mes yeux étaient déjà grand ouverts, ils s'écarquillèrent d'autant plus à la vu d'une tête vraiment chevelue roulant dans les flaques d'eau presque gelée.

\- « NǙHÁI, TĀ ZHĪDÀO TĀ ZÀI NǍLǏ! TĀ ZUÒ! QǏNG BÙYÀO SHĀ WǑ!» Je ne comprenait pas un traître mot à ce qu'il hurlait, mais j'eus l'impression, en sentant la lame se rapprocher de ma chaire, qu'il était en train de me faire porter le chapeau pour quelque chose...

Mon idée sembla s'avérer lorsque, retirant son arme de ma gorge, le rachot me poussa en avant d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Je trébuchai mais fut rattrapée avant de tomber. Cependant, je fus très vite jetée à terre devant un visage qui ne me sembla pas être totalement inconnu.

Un vieillard, maigre, au visage osseux me toisait de toute la hauteur que son cheval lui octroyait, dans des habits blancs et pourpres, finement brodés de fils d'or le salaud du marché !

Terrifiée par le souvenir de ce que cet homme avait fait pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées, je commençai à me débattre mais reçu un violant coup dans le dos. Bien des choses craquèrent à ce moment là, mais la douleur qui se propageait dans tout mon être me fit dire que rien n'avait été démis.

\- « Nánhái zài nǎlǐ? » demanda le vieil homme avec un accent étrange. Perplexe, je penchai la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir qu'il comprennent que je n'entravai pas grand chose à ce qu'il me demandait... 'où était quoi ?' et de quoi voulait-il savoir la provenance ? Voilà les questions que je me posais.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il fit un signe de la main et je reçu un coup d'arrière la tête.

\- « Shuō! » aboya un autre type vêtu de rouge. Je ne comprenais pas... après un moment de silence, je sentis une immense douleur me lacérer le dos dans un claquement sinistre. Surprise, je lâchai un grand cris.

\- « Bù míngbái ! » balbutiai-je entre deux respiration en espérant qu'ils comprennent. Le vieux, visiblement irrité, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et sembla appeler l'un de ses hommes. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre et avec l'image encore vive de la tête fraîchement coupée, je contractai mes muscles et fermai les yeux, les dents serrées.

Toutefois, la seule douleur que je ressentis, fut celle qui accompagna l'empoignement de mes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Je pensais alors qu'ils voulaient mieux dégager mon cou pour une coupure plus nette, mais fut surprise quand des doigts forcèrent ma paupière gauche à s'ouvrir.

\- « Nǎlǐ shì háizi ?» demanda-t-il très lentement en décomposant chaque mot.

\- « Háizi ? » demandai-je à mon tour, mon souffle presque coupé par la cambrure qu'il imposait à ma gorge. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis, prenant le garçon efféminé par le bras, il le tira devant moi et me le montra du doigt.

\- « Háizi. » répéta-t-il, son doigt toujours pointé vers le garçon... garçon ? Recherchaient-ils... ?! Je secouai alors la tête pour dire 'non', mais mon expression avait dû changer car, l'instant d'après, un garde à la mâchoire carrée m'agrippa par les cheveux et plaça un couteau tout contre ma gorge.

\- « Gàosù wǒmen! » aboya le vieil homme. Mais je ne répondis pas... s'ils voulaient Kotarō... s'ils voulaient mon petit, alors il était temps pour moi d'agir en mère... la sienne !

\- « Tā mā de guānbì » vociférai-je avant de lui crachant sur les pieds. Cette réplique ne sembla pas lui plaire et, levant sa dague, le temps sembla ralentir quand il l'abaissa. Peu à peu, seul les battements de mon cœur parvenaient à mes oreilles et, seul objet important à mes yeux, la lame descendant lentement vers moi. À vrai dire, je ne saurai exactement décrire ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où j'étais sous la lame, et celui où elle s'était plantée dans le bras de mon tortionnaire, mais je saisi l'occasion pour me dégager de son étreinte qui s'était desserrée.

Pas un seul à par le vieux ne bougea et, prenant cette opportunité, je me mis à fuir de toutes mes forces. Toutefois, je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos et, me jetant sur le côté le plus vite possible, j'évitai un coup de fouet qui fit se soulever une grande quantité de glace ainsi que de boue.

Je voulu m'enfuir à nouveau mais, avant même que je dépasse la charrette, un autre coup me barra le passage... j'étais faite avec une arme rapide et de longue portée, que pouvais je bien faire.. ? QUE POUVAIS-JE SEULEMENT FAIRE?!

\- « Feng-Wu, jiào tā qiānbēi . » sembla ordonner le vieux.. et peu importait le véritable sens de ce qu'il lui avait dit... vu l'intonation, ça sentait plus que le roussi pour moi !

Dubitative, je regardais alors le jeune s'approcher. Il dégaina son arme et se figea devant moi. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre de la part de guerrier chinois.. et les films de kung-fu n'allaient certainement pas m'aider dans une telle situation... alors je me penchai en avant, mes bras en garde et mes jambes prêtes à bondir ou courir au moindre moment.

Il attaqua le premier courant vers moi, j'observai les mouvements de ses bras mais me fis presque avoir par un coup de pied retourné. Je l'évitai tout de même en me jetant sur le côté, puis en me réceptionnant maladroitement à l'aide de mon bras droit. Il était rapide et ne me laissait pas le moindre répit attaquant sur tous les fronts, il alternait aussi bien avec son dào qu'avec ses pieds et poings.

Il semblait infatigable et, alors que mes mouvement se faisaient plus lents, je reçu un violant coup aux côtes qui m'envoya tête la première dans la boue. Je ne le voyais pas... mais je l'entendais... chacun de ses pas... je les entendais parfaitement... alors, j'attendis un peu et, quand il ne fut plus qu'à une petite distance de moi, je lui décochai un coup de pied dans les siens.

Cette action le fit tomber et j'en profitai pour jeter son arme au loin. Cependant, cela n'eus pas une grande incidence sur le combat, puisqu'il me tacla à son tour, un autre dào à la main.

Il avait de la force pour un type aussi fluet ça je devait bien le lui concéder... mais dans de tels moments, la chance ainsi que le taux d'adrénaline dans le sang peuvent être des facteurs de victoire au même titre que l'expérience ou la force.

Ce fut sans doute mon cas et, sans même réfléchir, je donnai un grand coup dans son coude qui plia immédiatement. Il roula alors sur son côté droit. Je tentai de lui arracher son arme mais d'un coup sec, il me trancha une mèche de cheveux tout en entaillant légèrement ma joue.

Je m'écartai immédiatement de lui et, pendant un moment, nous tournâmes en rond... Nous étions tous deux complètement couvert de boue et je voyais qu'il avait du mal à tenir correctement la fusée de son dào.

Soudain, un éclair transperça le ciel et un dào d'au moins soixante-dix centimètres de haut se planta dans le sol, à quelques mètres devant moi. Le jeune s'arrêta et regarda l'épée puis vers ses compagnons...

Je leur jetai alors un rapide coup d'œil et vit que l'un d'eux, n'avait plus d'arme et que le vieux s'en allait en laissant le cours mutilé du marchant dans la boue.

\- « Luō láng, hé féng wǔ shuō, xúnwèn tā. » dit le vieil homme en montant, avec l'aide du géant, sur son cheval. « Wǒmen shīqùle tài duō shíjiān! Shāle tā, ránhòu lái zhǎo wǒmen zài sìmiào! Wǒmen bùnéng qīpiàn huángdì; nánhái bìxū sǐ. » ajouta-t-il en mettant son cheval au trot.

\- « Nánhái... bìxū... sǐ. » répétai-je en le regardant passer. Alors si 'Nánhái' était un 'garçon'... alors 'Sǐ'... À ce moment, je me souvins du jour où Goupil me montra une pile de corps en décomposition quand je lui demandai ce que 'Sǐ' voulait dire...

Réalisant toute l'horreur de la situation, je m'élançait vers le dào qui était encore dans le sol et, le retirant de la boue avec plus de facilité que je ne l'aurai pensé, je l'abattis sur le jeune qui avait à peine eu le temps de tourner la tête. Nos lame s'entrechoquèrent et, comme son manche était couvert de boue, il lui glissa des mains mais, d'un mouvement leste, il me planta un couteau dans le ventre avant même que je ne le touche.

La douleur d'une lame était étrange et sa brûlure intense. Je m'effondrai au sol, tenant ma blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler...

\- « Qù hǎole ! » Interrompit soudain une voix grave. Le jeune ne répondit rien et se contenta juste d'aller chercher ses armes avant de se mettre en scelle.

Alors que je le regardai partir, je vis le dernier de leurs combattants s'approcher de moi alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, je tâchai de me redresser en me servant de l'épée comme canne.

Toutefois, la douleur ne fut que plus intense et je retombai à genoux.

Regardant ma main couverte de sang, je ne pus m'empêcher de me souvenir de ce que ces types allaient faire à Kotarō... ÇA ME RENDAIT MALADE ! Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me redressai, mais finis à nouveau un genoux à terre. Regardant la flaque devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de haïr ma faiblesse comment pouvais-je seulement prétendre au titre de mère si je n'étais même pas capable de me protéger seule !?

Tout à coup, une petite chose vint s'écraser dans la flaque, troublant alors le reflet de mon visage déformé par la fatigue et l'énervement. Je pris la chose et la présentai à mes yeux une petite boîte cylindrique en bambou vert... qui, quand on la secouait, faisait énormément penser à des maracas. Je remarquai alors un couvercle et, en l'ouvrant, je trouvai des petites boules noires.

\- « Ná qù . » dit l'homme en face de moi. Il était plutôt grand, trapu et carré et, étrangement, il me donnait une horrible impression de déjà vu... « Yīxué » ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant à au moins cinq mètres de moi. Si j'avais bien compris, il voulait que je mange ça...

\- « Bù tòng » rajouta-t-il après un moment. Je répétai ce mot... je l'avais entendu avant... 'pas de douleur' je crois... Minute ! Il voulait que je m'empoisonne ?! Outrée par une telle proposition, je me relevai dans un dernier effort et lui jetai son 'anti-douleur' à la figure.

\- « Rúguǒ téngtòng... » rugis-je en me redressant entièrement sur mes jambes. « ...nàme huózhe ! » ajoutai-je en pointant le dào dans sa direction. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait comprise... mais si la douleur était le prix à payer pour garder la vie de Goupil ainsi que la mienne, alors j'étais prête à souffrir pour deux !

Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ses yeux son son chapeau triangulaire mais je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir en un 'oh' d'étonnement. Malheureusement, ma témérité m'avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. De retour parterre, je relevai la tête en voyant ses bottes entrer dans mon champ de vision et découvris une certaine singularité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Les cheveux coupés courts à l'avant et mi-long à l'arrière, les yeux bleus acier et les sourcils en broussaille... je n'étais donc pas la seule barbare ici bas.

Je ne savais même pas exactement combien de temps je suis restée à genoux, la bouche entre-ouverte à me demander si je n'étais pas juste dans un rêve... ça devait en être un... C'en était sans doute un ! Je me sentais même repartir dans un autres de mes songes.

Mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et, avant que je ne sombre dans le noir complet, je sentis quelque chose être posé sur moi et une autre être poussé au creux de ma main.


	7. Chapter 7

Il faisait chaud et sombre là où je me trouvais ; peut-être avais-je réellement rêvé tout ça... peut-être n'avais-je même pas bougé de mon lit depuis le début... mais encore une fois, d'où me viendraient toutes ces paroles en Chinois ? Et la douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque la lame m'avait transpercée le ventre, n'était-elle alors qu'un leurre ?

À ce moment, je perçus une vague odeur de soupe de légumes... je ne me souvenais avoir déjà sentis des odeurs de cuisines jusque dans ma chambre. Interpellée par cette étrangeté, je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux et me retrouvai alors face à face avec un plafond en bois duquel pendaient des paniers remplis de plantes en tout genre. Mais où donc avais-je atterris ? Ce n'était définitivement pas ma chambre alors comment... ?

Réfléchissant, je fronçai les sourcils et le regrettai tout de suite après. Une douleur aiguë assaillit mon front et, plaçant instinctivement ma main dessus, je vis plusieurs marques noires au niveau de mon avant bras. Je les regardai un moment et, septique, j'admis peu à peu l'éventualité que ces bleus soient des restes de mon combats. Soupirant faiblement, je laissai retomber mon bras et me mis à observer les alentours ; l'endroit était assez lugubre et miteux. De vieilles planches de bois s'élevaient en des cloisons au semblant fragile que d'autre morceaux de bois et tissu venaient parfois reboucher. Quand à ce qui me sembla être la seule fenêtre, elle était obstruée par une sorte de papier très épais, que l'on avait dû clouer de part et d'autre de l'encadrement.

Le tout était simple et je ne me fis pas d'illusion sur la précarité des originaux qui avaient dû me recueillir. Après tout, tous ceux que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à présent m'avaient plus traitée comme une bête de foire que comme un être humain... alors pourquoi quelqu'un se serait-il donné la peine de me ramener jusque chez lui ? De plus, je ne me souvenais absolument pas avoir été proche d'une ville ou même d'un village... 'Alors qui ?' me demandai-je tentant de m'asseoir. Toutefois, je n'eus que le temps d'esquisser ce mouvement car une douleur intense me pris un niveau des reins et, de surprise, je ne parvins pas à supprimer un gémissement de douleur.

Alertée, je jetai la vieille toile de jute sur le côté et vis un énorme bandage maculé de sang m'entourer la quasi totalité du tronc. 'Mais qui donc voudrait me garder en vie à ce point ?!' me demandai-je en regardant encore une fois autour de moi. C'est à ce moment, que je vis quelque chose de pourpre dans un coin. Toutefois, il m'était impossible de le voir en restant dans la position où j'étais alors, serrant les dents, je me tournai sur mon coude gauche pour avoir un meilleur aperçu.

À cet instant, je vis un gigantesque morceau de tissu d'un rouge profond qui me parut étrangement familier. C'est alors que ça me revint ; cette étoffe, c'était la même que celle des soldats qui nous avaient attaqué ! Alors c'était donc ça ; l'européen m'avait embarquée pour me soigner puis me soutirer des informations ! 'Salauds' vociférai-je en serrant les poings.

Ils voulaient des informations sur Goupil... ou du moins c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé... mais pour quoi faire, ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Avait-il dessiné des cornes sur une affiche représentant l'empereur ? Ou peut-être avait-il nargué le vieux noble à l'œil de verre en lui montrant ses fesses... mais même là, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi se donneraient-ils tant de mal pour chopper un seul gamin ?!

Bien décidée à ne pas attendre ces types bien gentiment, je pris sur moi et, très lentement, me relevai en prenant garde à ne pas trop sollicité mes abdominaux.. si toutefois j'en avais à ce moment là... et, une fois assise au bord du 'lit', je m'agrippai à un poteau apparent pour me lever. Mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids et, malgré toutes mes précautions, mon ventre me faisait souffrir le martyr... mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici... je ne devais pas... je devais protéger Goupil de ces types... et peut-être aussi de ma propre lâcheté s'ils en arrivaient à la torture.

J'arrivai devant une toute petite table à côté de laquelle était repliée une natte de bambou. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que les mixtures posées sur cette table basse pouvaient être.. ni encore moins faire, mais les odeurs étranges qui s'en dégageaient, ne me disaient rien de valable. Relevant les yeux vers la cape que j'avais vu et m'en approchai ; personne en vu.

'Quelle idée de laisser un prisonnier sans surveillance' pensai-je en regardant tout autour de moi ; mais toujours personne en vu. Soudain, j'entendis un hennissement dans le lointain et, surprise, je fis un écart. Je me heurtai alors à la cloison de bois et, voulant me rattraper, j'agrippai la cape. Je ne parvins toutefois pas à empêcher ma chute et, atterrissant lourdement sur mon derrière avec l'habit dans les bras, je ressentis, à l'impacte, tous les bleues, courbatures et os de mon corps.

Soudain, quelque chose de relativement lourd me tomba sur les jambes et, relevant la tête, je vis l'épée de la dernière fois...

Fine, élancée et d'apparence légère, elle ressemblait bien plus à un katana qu'aux autres daos que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir. Sa taille aussi, me parut étrange, car devant bien atteindre les un mètre de long. J'avais déjà entendu parler de différente technique s'accordant à la longueur des sabres, épées et autres, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé en voir une aussi grande en vrai.

C'était un objet de destruction, un outil de mise à mort et pourtant ; tous ces ornements, ces dorures et les fils finement tressés qui s'échappaient de l'espèce de pompon sur son pommeau... pourquoi déguiser ainsi une arme de torture ?

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit. Alertée, je ne pris même pas le temps de relever la tête et, après m'être relevée en vitesse, plaçai la cape à sa place et embarquai l'épée vers le lit où je me recouchai face au mur dans l'espoir qu'ils me croient encore endormie.

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, j'entendis la porte de bois s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher de ma position. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent et j'entendis du bois être déposé à terre. Je n'osai trop me tourner, de peur de découvrir quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir et, serrant l'arme tout contre moi, je tâchais de retenir ma respiration saccadée.

Je parvins peu à peu à me calmer et me mis à écouter attentivement quels étaient les bruits qui m'entouraient à présent. La personne semblait ranger du bois.. puis des bruits métalliques résonnèrent... des outils ? Ou peut-être juste des 'casseroles' ?...

Peu après, j'entendis du feu crépiter et l'odeur de légumes bouillis devint plus distincte que jamais. Pour ma part, l'idée d'une personne se faisant à manger me rassura grandement et, seul un séjour dans le passé des îles Fidji, m'aurait fait changer d'avis !

Toutefois, mon regard était toujours fixé sur l'arme que je tenais fermement entre mes mains tremblantes. Que devais-je faire ? Me retourner et voir qui m'avait amenée ici... ou bien attendre qu'elle se rapproche et en finir avec l'arme ?

Mais je devais sans doute la vie à cette personne... mais si c'était l'autre soldat et qu'il voulait juste user du 'je t'ai sauvée maintenant tu m'es redevable' ?! Au final, qu'est-ce que ça leur aurait apporté, je ne savais absolument pas où Goupil avait été emmené ! Je ne savais même rien du type qui l'avait acheté ! Seule chose que je savais, c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait... à peu de choses près...

Mais encore, le marchant avait dû le voir mieux que moi... pourtant, ils l'ont tué sans hésitation... peut-être pensaient-ils que, comme j'avais été assez proche de lui, qu'il m'avait parlé d'un endroit où il irait... et en effet, il m'avait parlée de la maison de son père.. de son frère qui était mort dans une embuscade en allant vendre des légumes au marché... mais ce type, celui qui l'avait emmené.. je ne savais rien de lui. Bon, en y réfléchissant bien, il était chauve et ne semblait pas si vieux... un moine peut-être ?

Mais là encore, ce n'était que des suppositions... il leur faudrait donc partir à la recherche de ce 'moine' pour le retrouver... et là encore, mon petit Diable avait très bien pu lui échapper depuis le temps...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus ramenée à la réalité par quelque chose se posant sur mon épaule. À cet instant, je me redressai d'un bon et, dégainant mon épée à demie, je m'arrêtai. Face à moi, se trouvait une vieille femme ; ridée, les cheveux plus sel que poivre avec une tache plus sombre remontant de son cou jusqu'à la base de sa mâchoire. Je n'osai bouger et, voyant quelle se baissait, je voulu voir pourquoi et me rendis compte de mon erreur ; un bol de soupe avait été totalement renversé sur le sol.

\- « Je.. je suis désolée » bégayai-je avant de me rendre compte d'une chose ; je ne savais pas demander pardon en Chinois. Alors, jetant le dao de côté, je voulu me lever pour l'aider mais, la douleur que le stress m'avait fait oublier, se fit à nouveau sentir. Pliée en deux, avec ma main gauche agrippée à mes bandages tandis que la droite me supportait, je tentais de ravaler mes gémissements de douleur.

\- « FĀSHĒNGLE SHÉNME ?! » hurla un homme en entrant dans la cabane. Par réflexe, je mis ma main sur l'arme juste au cas où, mais la lâchait après réflexion... j'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça... cette femme m'avait recueillie, soignée et... cette soupe... je ne savais pas combien de fois elle mangeait dans la semaine... mais j'avais l'impression que savoir cela me ferait me sentir encore plus coupable.

« NÀ SHÌ SHUÍ?! » cria-t-il encore plus furieux. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui et, voyant son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux gens avec lesquels j'avais voyagé durant des semaines.

\- « Wǒ zhǎodào tā zài lùshàng » répondit-elle calmement. Je comprenais le choc de cet homme, trouver un barbare dans sa maison... et voir qu'il est traité comme un invité... Toutefois, il ne répondis rien et se contenta de m'observer. Je connaissais pas exactement la marche à suivre pour bien se faire voir, mais quelque chose me disait que même en ayant une telle connaissance, mes chances d'êtres acceptées étaient plus que minces.

\- « Bǎ tā rēng chūqù ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je connaissais le mot 'Chūlái'... Alors, soupirant, je pris mon épée et, faisant bien attention à ne pas bousculer la vieille femme, je me levai lentement. Je vis son regard inquiet ; mais je n'avais pas ma place ici...

\- « Xièxiè » lui dis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête ; cela sembla l'étonner. Ignorant cela, j'avançai vers la cape pourpre à l'aide du dao et m'entourai dans la chaleur du tissu. Une fois chose faite, je me dirigeai vers la porte et, avant de sortir, je retirai ma dernière bague de mon doit et la posai sur la table basse. Je jetai un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant et vis que ses yeux étaient collés au bijoux.

Parfait, j'en avais plein le dos de sentir ses yeux êtres rivés sur moi.

J'étais finalement dehors et, essuyant les bourrasques, j'optimisai la grande taille de la cape pour m'en entourer le visage. Ma progression était lente et, marchant péniblement dans les nombreuses nappes de brouillard, je dus faire une pause quand la pente se fit plus raide.

Debout dans le froid, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressasser tout ce qui m'était arrivée ; la faim, le froid, la solitude, la haine... et après chaque moment joyeux, chaque action dénuée de violence chaque petite étincelle d'espoir, la réalité venait la fouler du pied et éteindre les flammèches en forçant nos larmes à couler et nos veines à saigner. Mais peut-être, juste peut-être... ne pouvait-on juger ces moment à leur juste valeur qu'en faisant l'expérience de chacun d'entre eux...

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits sourds mais étouffés semblants venir de nulle part. Je tendis alors l'oreille pour voir si elles ne me jouaient pas des tours et, après un certain temps, les bruits se firent plus insistants. Et de plus en plus, le bruit distinctif du martèlement des sabots dans la boue glacée me parvint. Toutefois, il était difficile de savoir d'où exactement venaient ces bruits et, au moment où une rafale me heurta, un cri me parvint. Aiguë, lancinant et terrifié, ce son résonna dans mes oreilles au point de m'en donner mal au crâne.

La vieille dame !

À un tel moment, je me fichais éperdument des mes muscles endoloris ou même de ma blessure ; elle m'avait sauvée la vie et même une mine entière de diamants ne serait pas suffisantes pour remplir entièrement ma dette. J'avais déjà pris des coups pour mon petit diable, j'avais combattu à corps perdu dans un combat inégal qui ne m'avait valu que des souffrances... mais j'en avais marre ! Je n'étais peut-être pas courageuse et certainement pas une combattante, mais j'avais la rancune tenace ! Et je savais que je m'en voudrais à jamais de n'avoir rien tenté !

Le blizzard était dense, mais la route était néanmoins visible et les bruits de plus en plus forts. Un hennissement ; j'accélérai. Un rire gras ; je doublai le rythme. Des supplications ; je claudiquai. Des cris terrifiés ; je courus. Tout résonnai dans mes oreilles et, des battements de mon cœur aux bruits des armes s'entrechoquant en passant par les hurlements du vent, tout me poussait à avancer plus vite.

Non loin, je vis une demie-douzaine de points rougeoyants serpenter dans les bourrasques. Je les suivis et, voyant que l'une d'elle m'approchait de trop près, je dégainai et envoyai ma lame dans sa direction ; la flamme s'éteignit dans un souffle. Je me remis en route et, une à une, je mouchais ces chandelles bruyantes aux formes de plus en plus visibles mais grotesques.

Le vent sembla se calmer et, alors que je venais d'éteindre ma cinquième, j'entendis une personne tousser difficilement non loin de moi. Je me retournai alors et vis deux formes noires se dessiner peu à peu dans la brume.

C'est alors qu'un cri fendit le silence et, d'une bourrasque, la scène me fut révélée. L'homme de tout à l'heur était à genoux, une pioche brisée à la main, sa bouche dégoulinant de sang et devant lui, un homme de grande taille arnaché et paré de multiples sabres, dagues et même d'un arc. Frôlant le sol neigeux qu'elle tachait de rouge, l'épée qu'il portait se leva et alors que son utilisateur tenait les cheveux de sa future victime, il l'abattit.

Encore une fois, le sang coula et une tête roula. Et je la vis, son expression de douleur, de haine et de peur... celle de la fille qui avait légué son corps pour une chance de survivre... celle du marchant qui m'avait nous avait vendu pour survivre... fallait-il donc toujours donner pour ne rien recevoir sinon le droit de vivre jusqu'à la prochaine douane ?

A cet instant, des pleurs parvinrent à moi et, relevant la tête, je vis l'homme se rapprocher de la vieille ainsi que d'un petit corps qu'elle cachait à moitié au milieu des cadavres.

La lame se leva encore une fois ; la vieille raffermit sa position. Elle marqua une pause dans les air ; la vieille ferma les yeux. La lame s'abattit ; le sang coula.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Convulsant sur le sol près de son bras, l'homme se débattit contre la mort, mais j'avais moi aussi quelque chose a donner pour ma survie ; un tribut ; sa mort.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me sentais étrange... j'avais chaud... et froid en même temps... j'avais la tête qui tournait et pourtant j'étais positivement sûre que mes yeux étaient fermés. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de tout petit se poser sur mon visage puis coller tout du long. J'ouvris alors les yeux, et me retrouvai en face d'un ciel gris et blanc d'où tombaient des milliers de flocons. Peu à peu, certains de mes sens se brouillèrent, je ne ressentais plus rien ni le froid de la neige dans laquelle j'étais allongée, ni même le vent qui la faisait tourbillonner en de gigantesques colonnes au dessus de ma tête... tout était si serein... si... tranquille...

Je levai alors une main vers le ciel pour voir si je pouvais en sentir les courants, mais tout à coup, des colonnes sombres s'élevèrent devant mes yeux et, s'entrecroisant, se resserraient de plus en plus la lumière ne passerait plus. Je me relevai donc et, approchant la main de l'enceinte, je ne sentis rien là où elle aurait dû être.

Perdue dans le noir et sans repère, mon rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer. Cherchant à sortir de là, je me mis à genoux et commençai à creuser le sol avec les mains. Toutefois, j'avais l'impression que, plus je creusais, plus l'enceinte devenait petite. Cette impression se confirma quand je sentis le plafond toucher mon dos. La panique, comme mes larmes de détresse commençaient à monter à mes yeux et alors que je perdais espoir, des lumières jaunes orangé se mirent à danser dans le lointain.

C'était beau, rassurant... je voulus les rejoindre mais, au moment où j'allais retirer mes mains de la terre, cette dernière se referma sur elles. Baissant la tête vers mes mains, je me mis à tirer mes mains encore et encore vers moi... mais elles semblaient totalement bloquées.

Soudain, un grand bruit ainsi qu'une lumière plus forte apparut devant moi et, relevant la tête brusquement, je vis que les lumières que j'avais observées, avaient donné naissance à un véritable brasier. Je restai là un moment, à regarder les flammes danser devant mes yeux, majestueuses, rassurantes, mais voraces et dangereuses. À cet instant, les flammes semblèrent se tourner vers moi et, comme des chiens que l'ont lance à la poursuite d'un lapin, elles serpentèrent dans ma direction. Réagissant de suite, je me mis à genoux pour tirer mes mains avec plus de force et, alors que la chaleur devenait étouffante, je parvins à les sortir de leur prison fuir !

Je cavalais, courrai de plus en plus vite et, à chaque étincelle que je voyais me dépasser, je poussais un peu plus mes limites. Mon cœur battait si vite que je ne sentais même plus la différence entre ses contractions et ses relâchements. Je ne savais pas s'il lâcherait, mais la chaleur du feu qui me pourchassait ne me disait rien de bon non plus.

Tout à coup, je vis une lumière blanche devant moi. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me précipitai vers elle mais, au moment où j'allai l'atteindre, une haie de barreaux tomba devant moi et se ficha, immuable, dans le sol. Je tentai alors un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite pour voir si la barrière n'était pas totalement continue elle l'était.

Le feu se rapprochait et, tentant le tout pour le tout, j'essayai de casser les barres mais, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, je m'efforçai à passer entre les barres. Malheureusement, je ne parvenais qu'à passer jusqu'à mon épaule, ma tête refusant de passer. Et pourtant, je la voyais et je pouvais presque...

Soudain, une forte douleur me transperça et, le souffle coupé, je sentis cette chose se retirer en laissant, derrière elle, cette horrible sensation glacée. Agrippée aux barreaux, ma vision se troubla et, alors que les flammes venaient lécher mes plaies, une forme commença, tout doucement, à cacher la lumière. L'instant d'après, elle bougea et, semblant dégainer, elle éleva son épée dans les airs. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que, d'un coup, elle trancha le sol et brisa les barreaux.

Incrédule mais toujours sous la menace des flammes, je me mis à courir en avant toujours vers la lumière. Cependant, la forme me bloqua le passage et, arborant un sourire aussi gigantesque que rougeoyant, elle me poussa en arrière. Je tentai de me rattraper mais, au moment où j'allais l'empoigner, la zone que je touchai se transforma en fumé.

Après une longue chute, je heurtai le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Je sentais un filet de sang couler de mes lèvres et le froid me dévorer peu à peu de l'intérieur... j'aurais dû bouger, continuer... courir, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais fuir et ne jamais avoir à revenir... mais les flammes déjà m'encerclaient et tournaient autour de moi comme une meute de loups affamés autour d'un animal blessé. Chaque fois que je commandais à mes bras de bouger, à chaque fois que mes jambes étaient sollicitées... rien à part de légers soubresauts nerveux ne les parcourraient...

\- « aidez-moi... » gémis-je en m'aidant de ma tête pour me redresser à la manière d'un ver. Je ne savais même pas à qui je m'adressais en disant cela...

Soudain, alors que je me soutenais avec la tête, front contre le sol, j'entendis un bruit sourd à côté de moi.

\- « Mǔqīn... » appela une voix faible juste à côté de moi.

Toujours appuyée contre le sol avec des frissons d'horreur me parcourant de part en part, je tournai légèrement mon regard et découvris avec effroi un visage que je ne connaissais que trop bien Kotarō

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, terrifiés et sa bouche dégoulinait de sang. Les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler aux coins de mes yeux exorbités et, lorsqu'une lame se planta dans sa tête-

\- « AHH ! » hurlai-je en me relevant. Toutefois, je le regrettai amèrement en sentant une forte douleur au niveau de mon ventre. Je portai alors une main à la zone touchée et, sentant quelque chose de collant dessus, je vis que des taches de sang avaient légèrement teinté ma main ma blessure s'était rouverte.

Je refermai mon poing tremblant et, laissant ma tête reposer complètement sur la paillasse, je me mis à regarder le plafond... je me souvenais d'avoir marché dans la neige et le brouillard... puis des bruits, des lumières que j'éteignais... et le type qui m'avait dit de sortir... il...

Je fermai les yeux pourquoi tant de sang versé, pourquoi la fille ? Pourquoi le marchant ? Pourquoi ce type ? Ils n'avaient apparemment rien fait de mal !

Et pour dire, j'en avais appris plus en trois jours sur la façon dont les gens d'ici pouvaient mourir, qu'en deux mois à apprendre leur façon de vivre ! Les maladies et les guerres n'étaient-elles pas suffisantes ? Devait-on également s'entre-poignarder constamment sans même prendre le temps de faire autrement ? Je concevais que ma vision était foncièrement différente de celle d'une époque pareille, mais tout de même... était-ce si compliqué d'éviter la majorité des conflits.

Essuyant mes yeux d'un revers de main, je me concentrai alors sur l'origine des bruits et courants d'air que je venais à peine de remarquer. La porte avait été défoncée, la terre battue était presque entièrement boueuse et les coups de marteau de la vieille me paraissaient bien trop faible pour enfoncer quoi que ce soit.

À cet instant, j'entendis un petit hoquet de surprise et, regardant à ma droite, je vis une jeune fille au visage sale mais sans doute sympathique si débarrassé de ce regard effarouché. Je devais certainement lui faire peur alors, histoire de ne pas trop la mettre mal à l'aise, je détournai le regard et me concentrai sur la vieille femme qui, à chaque coup supplémentaire, me faisait encore plus mal au cœur. Chaque fois que le métal heurtait le bois, j'entendais ses os vibrer et, plus elle répétait ce geste, plus il se faisait lent et forcé.. comme si chacun d'eux lui était directement asséné.

Je voulus me redresser mais la douleur était encore bien présente.

\- « Nǐ bù yìng gāi yídòng ! » intervint la petite que j'avais vu avant. Je savais que je ne devrais pas bouger, mais je ne pouvais laisser cette femme se bousier le bras pour une porte ! J'ignorai alors la douleur et, me tenant le ventre, je mis les pieds à terre. Tout était boueux et, pour être sûre de ne pas tomber tout de suite, je me tins à la poutre à laquelle pendaient les paniers de plantes sèches qui étaient au dessus du lit. Je vis la fille agripper sa vieille cuillère de bois en me regardant marcher, une main contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber.

Malgré toute cette douleur et ma vision qui, parfois, devenait floue, je parvins jusqu'à la vieille femme. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper encore une fois mais je retins son bras. Elle se retourna, ses yeux plissés ronds de surprise et sa bouche entrouverte, elle ne bougeait plus. Avec beaucoup d'effort, je lâchai le mur et, ouvrit sa main lentement pour prendre l'outil.

Après ça, je me tournai vers la paroi et me mis au travail. Je remarquai alors que, à chacun des coups que j'assénais aux clous, ma douleur se faisait supplanter par une sensation de bien-être celle de se sentir utile.

Après avoir cloué toutes les planches de façon à ce que la porte tienne debout, je me laissai tomber sur un coffre bien plus solide que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je savais qu'elles m'avait regardée durant toute l'opération mais, quand je relevai la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, je vis que la petite été encore agrippée à sa cuillère alors que la vieille me regardait avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse je le lui rendis.


	9. Chapter 9

Avant de commencer la lecture, je tiens à préciser que les mots en italiques sont du chinois qui, pour des raisons évidentes de simplification d'écriture, a été remplacé.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture

-

L'hiver était rude et les récoltes, d'après le peu que j'avais compris des soupires de la vieille femme, bien plus rares qu'à l'accoutumé. Shin-Mu c'était son nom. Je ne savais pas si c'était sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ou pas... mais personnellement, je pensais avoir compris que le 'Mu', était une référence à la maternité... encore une fois, je n'en étais pas sûre, mais de ce que j'avais pu voir lors de ces deux dernières semaines, me confortaient grandement dans cette idée.

En effet, le jours qui suivit la réparation précaire de la porte, elle me confia la tache de trier différentes sortes de feuilles et autres plantes séchées, dont je ne connaissais pas grand chose, et d'en conserver la moitié dans des pots de terre cuite tandis que je broyais l'autre pour les placer dans d'autres pots... les placer dans les bons pots fut le plus laborieux car, ne sachant absolument pas comment s'écrivaient les noms de ces plantes, je dus en faire un croquis au charbon, sur une plaquette de bois.

Quand elle revint pour voir où j'en étais, elle m'avait posée une main doucement sur l'épaule et m'avait fait un grand sourire encore une fois, je le lui avait rendu.

Malheureusement, là où j'avais rapidement noué des liens avec Shin-Mu, la fille qui, j'avais cru comprendre, s'appelait Bai-Bao, me posa bien plus de soucis non seulement elle tremblait quand je bougeais un peu dans sur ma paillasse, mais en plus, un seul regard et elle se réfugiait auprès de la marmite. Pourtant, je ne lui avais rien fait ! Je ne l'avais pas frappée ni insultée ! Je ne l'avais même pas regardée de trav-... ah, oui.. j'avais presque oublié... la Yěmán rén... la barbare... ça m'était sortie de la tête ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelée, ça me manquait vraiment !

Enfin, amertume à part, je constatais jour après jour une très nette amélioration au niveau de la cicatrisation de ma blessure... et puis, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai me rendre un peu plus utile... je pourrai peut-être même trouver un moyen d'empêcher totalement le vent de s'engouffrer dans les interstices que la porte de fortune comportait...

J'aimerai tellement faire plus pour ces deux là... après tout ce qu'elles avaient subi...

J'y repensais encore ce soir là, devant ma bouillie de millet... la part du mort... celle que le père aurait dû manger... Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement la toute première fois, mais quand j'ai vu que Bai-Bao me lançait des regards aussi douloureux que haineux, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. La vieille l'avait alors rappelé à l'ordre et lui avait dit que 'quelque chose était mort et que c'était pas la peine'... ça m'avait d'abord dégoûtée, peut-être même plus encore que quand j'avais remarqué des vers dans la bouillie que le marchant nous servait... mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de jouer les emmerdeuses et de bouder une source de nourriture ma blessure était presque totalement cicatrisée et il me faudrait des forces pour repayer ma dette.

Il m'avait presque fallu trois semaines, mais la plaie était à présent refermée et j'avais immédiatement commencé à aider. Certes, je ne savais pas faire grand chose, mais couper des légumes, m'occuper du millet ou encore aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière n'était pas vraiment des taches hors de porté. Resserrant la cape autour de mes épaules, une barre avec deux sceaux en main , j'arrivai devant la rive enneigée.

Des plaques de glace flottaient à la surface et passaient devant mes yeux, emportées par le courant. Avec précaution, je m'approchai du bord, testant la neige pour voir où la berge s'arrêtait en dessous de la neige. Une fois arrivée assez près, je repérai une zone avec beaucoup de bulles d'air et brisai la glace en frappant à de multiples reprise à cet endroit bien précis la glace céda.

Comme certains morceaux étaient trop gros, je du les prendre à la main et les jeter plus loin. Une fois dégagé, je me mis à puiser dans la cavité et, alors que j'allais prendre l'autre, j'entendis quelque chose craquer devant moi. Je relevai rapidement la tête, et vis quelque chose dans le brouillard... un animal... quatre grande pattes, une grosse tête, des yeux brillants il me sembla être face à un loup. Soucieuse de ne pas le provoquer, je regardai légèrement à côté sans pour autant le quitté des yeux et, me levant lentement avec la barre calée derrière ma nuque et sur mes deux épaules, je restai là un moment. Il ne sembla pas vouloir s'approcher et, soudain, un hurlement retentit dans le brouillard. Je n'arrivais pas exactement à savoir d'où ça venait mais, alors que je me raidissais de plus en plus en imaginant tout ce qu'une meute de loups affamés pouvait faire à un humain désarmé, je le vis et l'entendis répondre avant de repartir.

Soulagée, je me mis en route et, tachant de ne pas trop traîner ni de renverser la moitié de l'eau que je transportais, je parvins à la cabane où, quand j'ouvris la porte, le sourire de Shin-Mu, m'attendait.

Il me faudrait plus tard retourner à la rivière, mais pour le moment, la vieille Shin-Mu m'avait envoyée chercher du bois qu'elle avait entreposé dans le poulailler. J'avais mis un moment avant de comprendre quelle direction la vieille femme voulait m'indiquer et, pour lui éviter de sortir dans le froid, je fis semblant d'avoir tout compris et, au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, trouvai finalement la porte y menant.

Cette dernière semblait également avoir été forcée et n'était bloquée que par une planche de bois ainsi qu'un très vieux loquet que le vent ne tarderait pas à faire céder. Précautionneusement, j'ouvris, entrai le plus silencieusement possible et, contournant les trois poules à moitié déplumées, je pris un fagot. Avant de sortir, je me dis que, éventuellement, je pourrai réfléchir à un moyen de protéger ces poules et le bois contre l'humidité et le froid...

Je fis le tour et, au moment où j'allais entrer, j'entendis des voix derrière la porte l'une d'elles semblait plutôt énervée.

\- « _Elle ne restera pas_ zhèlǐ! » vociféra l'une d'elle. À ce moment, je me moquais bien de reconnaître cette voix, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de savoir pourquoi je ne devrais pas rester et si j'allais encore une fois me faire chasser.

\- « _Ne soit pas_ zhèyàng!» répondis la vois plus calme de la vieille Shin-Mu. « Tā bùshì _monstre..._ »

\- « Zhè shì _il_ de cuò! _Il mort_ , _parce que/pour/ à cause_ _il/elle_! » cria la voix puis, un bruit semblable à celui d'une gifle se fit entendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de tout assimiler que je partis rapidement vers la porte du poulailler. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'écouter aux portes, mais apparemment cette dispute me concernait de très près et, plus j'y repensais, plus ses derniers mots m'étouffaient.

Il était possible que Bai-Bao me mette la mort de son père sur le dos même si j'étais déjà partie à ce moment là mais encore, je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils leurs voulaient.

Alors pourquoi de simples mots me faisaient si mal ?

Soudain, alors que des larmes menaçaient de rouler hors de mes yeux, je sentis quelque chose me bousculer. Je regardai alors mais ne vis rien puis, un petit hoquet de surprise m'indiqua qu'il fallait regarder plus bas Bai-Bao.

Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait et on voyait encore la trace rouge de la gifle sur sa joue, ses yeux, visiblement rouges de tristesse... mais je ne savais pas quoi dire... que faire... ni comment réagir...

\- « Zǒu kāi! Qǐng _ne pas déranger/gêner moi_ ! » cria-t-elle en me poussant de toutes ses forces. Surprise, je m'éloignai de quelques pas en arrière et, quand la porte fut fermée, un bruit de planche que l'on déplace se fit entendre elle s'était enfermée de l'intérieur.

Dépitée, je retournai à l'intérieur et, après avoir rangé le bois et mis une partie dans le feu, je me remis trier les herbes. Je savais très bien que ça ne m'apporterait rien de me torturer l'esprit avec des accusations aussi peu tangibles... les problèmes étaient sans doute là bien avant moi ! Je n'avais pas ramené ces bandits, et je n'avais certainement pas joué à la sorcière vaudou pour faire mourir le père de cette fille ! Mais encore une fois, ils avaient suffisamment de problèmes avec la nourriture, le froid, les loups, les bandits... je ne voulais pas être ajoutée à la liste des catastrophes...

\- « Décidément, je suis une véritable fouteuse de merde ! » murmurai-je m'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

\- « Nǎ'er bú shūfú? » me demanda Shin-Mu en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- « _À cause moi ?_ » demandai-je dans un chinois plus qu'approximatif, ma voix faible et tremblante. Elle me regarda alors, puis, fermant les yeux, elle s'assit à côté de moi.

\- « _Elle toujours_ mèngxiǎng _devenir_ yīgè shūnǚ... » commença-t-elle en m'aidant à trier.

\- « Shūnǚ ? » demandai-je en tournant la tête vers elle. Elle s'arrêta un moment puis, prenant une branche constellée de boules blanches, elle se le plaça comme un diadème sur la tête.

Je compris alors, Bai-Bao avait toujours rêvé de devenir une grande dame...

J'acquiesçai pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et, après m'avoir légèrement sourit, elle continua son histoire.

Ce ne fus pas facile à comprendre, mais en me concentrant bien, je parvins à deviner certains mots et j'en appris d'autres.

Apparemment, le père passait son temps à faire l'éloge du frère de Bai-Bao le seul fils que ça femme lui ai jamais donné. Il était mort y'a un bon moment, avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde... mais Bai-Bao ne l'avait jamais su. Pour cause, il semblerait que son père ai fait une sorte de crise de déni et faisait comme si son seul fils était parti à la ville pour devenir soldat.

Je n'avais pas vraiment bien compris comment il était mort, mais apparemment, il y avait des loups et un cheval dans l'histoire.

Bon, ça m'expliquait la partie 'je veux devenir princesse' ou je ne sais quoi, mais ça ne m'aidait en rien à comprendre la raison de cette haine ! Pourquoi m'en vouloir ? Je n'avais pas crié ni même attaqué son père ! C'était les bandits la cause de tout ça !

À ce moment, elle mis une main dans sa poche et posa ce qu'elle en avait pris sur la table ma bague. Je la pris en main et l'examinai je ne voyais rien. Je la regardai alors, attendant une explication à tout ça.

\- « _Ils voulaient_ zhège »me réLpondit-elle en regardant la bague fixement avant de remettre une mèche folle derrière son oreille et de retourner à son travail.

Je suis resté pendant un bon moment à regarder cette bague sans rien faire... alors ils l'ont tué juste pour une bague ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait très bien pu la donner et sauver sa peau ainsi que celle de sa famille... mais il ne l'avait pas fait.. peut-être était-ce de l'avarice ou bien juste voulait-il le vendre et ainsi offrir de meilleures conditions de vie à ses proches... comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Il était mort, et je n'étais pas dans sa tête à ce moment là...

Elle ne vint pas manger ce soir là et, une fois les gamelles lavées, j'allai me coucher sur le coffre de bois, je ne voulais plus prendre le 'lit' le plus confortable.

Je m'enroulai donc dans la cape que l'on m'avait donnée et, utilisant mon bras comme coussin, je me mis à repenser tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

En quelques sorte, Bai-Bao avait raison, j'étais, indirectement l'une des raisons de sa mort... mais encore une fois, être un acteur parmi une infinité d'autres, n'est pas être le seul et unique commanditaire ! Mais comment lui faire comprendre ça... ?


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fois encore, le froid m'assaillit et un hurlement animal retentit. Je me redressai immédiatement, les yeux grand ouverts, scannant les alentours, prête à détaller à tout moment. À ce moment, des silhouettes firent leur apparition dans la brume épaisse. Des ombre grises, maigres aux yeux jaunes vif m'encerclaient.

Je me relevai lentement, n'étant pas armée et avec une meute entière tout autour de moi, il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour ne pas me faire bouffer.

Soudain, je crus voir quelque chose de rouge derrière moi et, au moment où je tournai là tête, des aboiements se firent entendre. Je me retournai alors et, au moment où les mâchoires béantes d'un loup aussi noir que la nuit allaient se refermer sur mon bras, un éclair blanc et pourpre tomba littéralement du ciel, tranchant au passage l'animal qui explosa en un nuage de suie.

Au bout d'un moment, je rouvris les yeux et, plantée dans l'épaisse couche de neige juste devant moi, le dao que l'on m'avait laissé se dressait comme pour m'inviter à l'utiliser.

Tout à coup, un loup énorme sortit de la brume, dents apparentes, bave sanglante coulant sur le sol, ce géant aux yeux noirs semblait être l'alpha de la meute.

Plus ils me tournaient autour, plus le vent se levait et, quand une bourrasque balaya la clairière, tous s'élancèrent à travers la brume. Prise par surprise, je mis mes bras devant moi par réflexe mais tous se changèrent en suie. Toutefois, le souffle de ces multiples 'explosions' me cloua au sol et, alors que je tentai de me relever, je me rendis compte que le poids de toute cette suie me plaquai au sol.

Voyant cela, je me débattis de toutes mes forces, essayant même de faire glisser mes mains hors de leurs prison ; rien à faire, j'étais bel et bien coincée.

Soudain, je sentis quelque un souffle tiède tout près de mon oreille droite et, raidie par la peur, je tournai mes yeux vers la source de cette chaleur. À ce moment, je vis le loup blanc de tout à l'heur... mais quelque chose me paraissait étrange, voire malsain... c'est alors que sa gueule s'ouvrit ; béante d'abord puis, dans un craquement sinistre, elle se déboîta pour laisser passer ce que me sembla être une main humaine presque entièrement recouverte de bave, sang et autres fluides corporels.

Elle s'approchait, de plus en plus... elle s'approchait de plus en plus de moi et, tournant la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne me touche, je fermai mes yeux dans l'espoir de me réveiller le plus tôt possible. Mais jamais la vision du plafond de bois sec n'arrivait et, laissant échapper un sanglot que je ne pouvais plus contenir.

Encore une fois, je me mis à me débattre, mais encore une fois, mes efforts furent vains. Je me sentais si pitoyable ! Je m'étais promis de retrouver Kotarō et de la protéger, je m'étais jurée de repayer ma dette envers cette famille, de réparer mes erreurs, de leur prouver que je n'étais pas un simple parasite... mais comment pourrais-je leur prouver ou protéger qui que ce soit, quand moi-même, je suis incapable de me défendre ou de me prouver ma propre valeur !?

À cet instant, je sentis quelque chose enlever quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées sur moi visage puis les glisser derrière mon oreille. Je sentis alors, au niveau de la paume de cette main, quelque chose bouger étrangement...

\- « _Relèves-toi,_ Mǔ láng... » murmura une voix tout près de mon oreille.

À ce moment, je sentis quelque chose trancher ma chair et, ouvrant les yeux que je ne souvenais pas avoir fermé, je me retrouvée sur une surface dure, rugueuse et entourée de rouge.

Je me relevai lentement et, sentant le froid autour de moi, je me frictionnai les bras de mes mains, mais m'arrêtai bien vite en remarqua que l'une d'elle glissait sur quelque chose.

Regardant mon bras gauche, je vis des taches noires étalées sur mes bras et, regardant ma paume, je aperçue qu'elle saignait. Je poussai donc la cape et vis tout près de moi que le dào était légèrement sorti de son fourreau. Je l'attrapai et le rengainai, j'avais dû le faire tomber en me retournant...

Je le gardai un moment entre les mains, les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit en cavale... comment avais-je pus faire tant d'horreurs en si peu de jours ? Pourquoi était-ce si simple de tuer sans voir ? Pourquoi était-ce si consolant de se dire qu'on est pas coupable... de se dire que ce qu'on a fait était par 'accident', par insouciance, par dépit...

Pourquoi ne pas juste regarder les choses en face et admettre qu'on le fait parce que c'est facile ?  
On dit toujours que le chemin de la facilité est des plus tentant... qu'il sait se faire désirer... pourtant... qui dès sa naissance désir tuer ? Si la facilité est un choix 'par défaut'... chacun devrait posséder cette envie, non ?

Ce que je disais n'avait aucune raison d'être mis en avant... je ne savais même pas pourquoi toutes ces pensées et questions me revenaient... à vrai dire, je ne me souvenais même pas m'être endormie avec cette épée... l'avais-je agrippée pendant mon sommeil ?

Soudain, j'entendis le vent s'engouffrer entre les planches et, dans son sillage, il emmena la chaleur résiduelle du feu qui se mourrait, pour la remplacer par sa froidure mordante.

Mais je ne remontai pas la cape, j'étais trop occupée à observer cette arme... à me demander encore une fois pourquoi. Juste 'pourquoi'...

La vie me semblait si froide... si éphémère et vulnérable... avec rien pour nous protéger de l'inévitable...

'Je raconte que des conneries' me dis-je en m'allongeant sur le bois et, alors que j'allais me couvrir de la cape, j'entendis des toussotements étouffés ; ça venait de la paroi... de derrière la paroi !

À cet instant, je me souvins que Bai-Bao n'était pas revenue du poulailler. Réalisant la gravité de la situation, je me levai d'un bond, pris la cape, l'épée et sortis le plus vite, mais également le plus silencieusement possible puis refermai derrière moi.

Le vent était à décorner des bœufs et, resserrant la cape contre moi pendant que je longeai la maison, je me mis à marcher de plus en plus vite dans la neige épaisse. 'j'espère juste ne pas tomber sur un loup maintenant !' pensai-je en arrivant à l'angle, juste avant le poulailler. Une fois devant la porte, je l'essayai ; toujours fermée.

\- « Merde ! Je peux quand même pas la laisser là dedans... y'a trop de vent ; elle va chopper la mort ! » grognai-je en cherchant un autre moyen de rentrer. Au moment où mon regard passa sur toutes les planches, un hurlement bestial retentit et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une zone non-couverte ; je m'y précipitai.

Ce n'était pas grand, mais je parvins à me hisser suffisamment haut et à me faufiler dedans. J'étais un peu trop haute par rapport au sol, mais je parvins tout de même à me laisser glisser le long du mur. Je ne voulais pas effrayer les poules ; les loups et autres les stressaient déjà assez comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Je passai donc parmi elle d'un pas de velours et m'arrêtai devant une petite forme frissonnante. La pauvre c'était recroquevillée sur un lit de paille parmi les volatiles, mais malgré cela, le froid qui régnait ici ne l'épargnait guère.

Rapidement, je me défis de la cape et l'enroulait tout autour d'elle. Une fois chose faite, je me redressai et, alors que je la regardai encore un peu, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser la chose suivante ; était-ce ce que la vieille Shin-Mu et le soldat avaient vu ?

Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et du travail m'attendait demain alors, retournant sur mes pas, je me plaçai devant le trou mais me reculai bien vite quand des jappements retentirent. Instinctivement, ma main libre alla au manche de dào que je portais et mes yeux se mirent à scruter les parois. Je n'étais pas la seule sur la défensive, les poules s'étaient réveillées pour la plus part, et commençaient à s'agiter.

\- « Merde... » vociférai-je en allant vers les poules pour essayer de les calmer ; elles ne feraient que lui donner encore plus envi d'entrer... ! Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, les jappements se firent de plus en plus forts et bientôt, j'entendis des grognements tout près.

'Bordel !' pensai-je en couvrant les poules de mon châle. J'avais souvent entendu dire que couvrir les yeux des autruches les calmait... au point où j'en étais, autant vérifier avec les poules ! Heureusement pour moi, ça avait l'air de fonctionner... mais bientôt, j'entendis quelque chose haleter tout près puis quelque chose renifler continuellement.

'Merde, merde, merde, merde !' murmurai-je en cherchant un moyen de les tenir à distance. 'Voyons, même si je pouvais faire du feu, ça mettrait la totalité de la baraque en feu... si je sors ; je risque de me faire bouffer... et si je fais r-' murmurai-je avant de me retourner d'un bond ; quelque chose grattait la neige et la terre sous les planches.

\- « Merde ! » vociférai-je entre mes dents. Je savais pas quoi faire ! J'avais rien pour l'empêcher de venir ! Rien d'assez lourd ! Pas une caisse ! RIEN ! 'C'est pas VRAI !' murmurai-je en faisant le tour de la pièce. 'Putain ! On trouve rien ici !' grognai-je en fouillant partout à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur quelque chose. Je me rattrapai in extremis et, me retournant pour voir ce que c'était, je découvris une poule salement amochée. Elle ne bougeait et, v l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, sa mort devait au moins remonter à quelques jours... 'Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte !?' hurlai-je intérieurement.

Soudain, une idée me vint et, donnant un petit coup dans le cadavre, je vis des petites choses blanches passer en dessous.

\- « OH PUTAIN ! » vociférai-je en me reculant. « Non... merde... ! » dis-je en regardant les asticots venir vers moi. Les grognements ainsi que les bruits de grattements s'intensifièrent. Je devais faire quelque chose ! Prenant sur moi, je m'approchai à nouveau et, tentai de soulever le corps à l'aide du dào. Mais ça ne marchait pas ! À chaque fois, le cadavre retombait à terre, envoyant, avec le choc, des asticots de plus en plus près.

Les bruits étaient encore plus fort et, me retournant, je vis quelque chose de noir et petit passer sous la paroi puis disparaître derrière.

J'avais plus le choix !

Je pris sur moi et, mettant de côté mon irrépressible envi de vomir, j'attrapai rapidement la chose par l'extrême bout d'une de ses pattes et la balançait le plus fort possible par le trou par lequel j'étais passée.

Dix secondes ; il grattait toujours le sol.

Je mis une main sur le manche du sabre.

Quinze... ; les jappements étaient encore plus forts !

Ma main se serra sur la fusée du dào.

Vingt... ; je voyais son museau passer en dessous !

Mon pouce se prépara à pousser la garde.

Vingt-cinq...

Au moment où j'allais dégainer, les grognements s'arrêtèrent ainsi que les bruits de la terre labourée et, poussant un cris qui me sembla déjà étrangement loin, le loup s'en alla.

Après quelques secondes, je me laissai tomber à genoux ; j'avais de la sueur qui ruisselait du haut de mon crâne jusqu'au bas de mon dos... mes mains tremblaient autant de peur que d'avoir été trop crispées et je repris un souffle que je ne me souvenais pas avoir perdu.

Soudain, j'entendis un gémissement. Je me retournai d'un bond.. uniquement pour me rendre compte que ce n'étais que Bai-Bao. 'Cette fille a vraiment le sommeil lourd !' pensai-je en souriant à demi. Toutefois, ce dernier disparu au moment où un hurlement lointain se fit entendre ; la nuit n'était pas encore finie.


	11. Chapter 11

Les pâles raies de lumière commençaient à se glisser entre les fissures et imperfections du bois et, bientôt, des stries jaunes et grisâtres se reflétèrent sur la garde de cuivre de mon dao ; enfin, le matin était arrivé. Les yeux lourds, je regardai les colonnes lumineuses onduler sur les taches de sang au sol et les sentais réchauffer mon dos. Difficilement, mon regard se leva vers le visage de Bai-Bao ; elle n'avait rien et son visage était enfoui dans le tissu épais et pourpre.

Je soupirai en souriant. 'Elle est pas possible...' me dis-je en contemplant les contrastes de lumière sur son petit visage endormi. Grognant légèrement, je me relevai lentement et me dirigeai vers les nids pour voir si des œufs pouvaient déjà êtres mangés ; il y en avait sept et j'en pris trois. Soudain, j'entendis un hoquet de surprise derrière moi et, après avoir légèrement tourné la tête, je vis le visage effrayé de la gamine.

\- « Nǐ hǎo. » lui souhaitai-je en esquissant un sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils et lentement, regarda la cape contre laquelle elle était lovée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et se débattit contre le tissu comme s'il était couvert de sang. Une fois la cape à terre, elle se leva précipitamment, et sprinta vers la porte. Haussant les épaules, je retournai à l'inspection et des nids et, quand un cris strident atteignit mes oreilles, je soupirai, récupérai ma cape et marchai vers la sortie. Là, je vis la petite Bai-bao debout devant au moins cinq cadavres de loups dont quelques uns avaient sans doute été déchiquetés par des charognards pendant la nuit. Certes ce n'était pas un spectacle de toute beauté, mais j'avais faim et plus je resterais là devant, moins la perspective d'un déjeuné me tenterait alors, je la poussai un peu sur le côté et, marchant entre et sur les carcasses d'animaux, je me dirigeai vers la porte du logis.

Le temps que le millet finisse de cuire, je ramenai, avec grand mal, plusieurs bûches qui me pesaient déjà sur les bras et plantaient leurs échardes dans ma chair encore trop tendre. Le dos complètement cambré, je rentrais dans le logis et posai le tout sur le sol. Enfin, j'aurais aimé pouvoir les poser plus délicatement... mais ça devenait vraiment trop pour moi.

La vieille Shin-Mu et moi étions déjà devant nos bols lorsque Bai-bao arriva d'un pas lent... très lent... et une fois assise, c'est à peine si elle mangea une bouchée. Pendant tout le repas, Shin-Mu tenta de lui parler... de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais à chaque fois, elle baissait un peu plus la tête vers son bol au point de faire tremper quelques mèches de cheveux dedans. Comme je l'avais remarqué, je voulus les enlever, mais d'un coup sec, elle balaya ma main ainsi que, sans le faire exprès, son propre bol. Ses yeux semblaient au bord des larmes et ses lèvres étaient serrées en une fine ligne. Soupirant, je remerciai Shin-Mu pour son repas, sorti de table et poussai mon bol à moitié vide devant Bai-bao. Sans dire un mot, je pris les seaux et sortis avec tout le poids du ressentiment de la petite sur les épaules.

Une fois de plus j'étais avec mes seaux devant la rivière furieuse, remplissant ces derniers en vérifiant qu'aucun loup ne viendrait m'attaquer, mais j'avais beau avoir peur de cet environnement hostile, je ne parvenait pas à lui donner la priorité dans mes pensées. J'aurais beau dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je n'avait jamais voulu ça et que si je pouvais, je remonterais le temps pour éviter tout ça, mais aucune parole, aucune prière et certainement pas une rivière de larmes pourraient faire s'effacer le passé. Je serrai les dents et, attrapant un galet, je le lançai de toutes mes forces dans la rivière en mouvement ; rien... rien n'en avait altéré la surface... peu importait le nombre de galets lancés, peu importait leur couleur ou leur forme... aucun d'eux ne parviendrait à affecter le courant.

\- « _Tu_ duì _eau as/exister_ yuànhèn. » rit une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai et, marchant lentement vers moi, Shin-Mu ne semblait pouvoir réprimer son sourire. Pensant que j'avais passé trop longtemps dehors, je crus qu'elle était sortie pour voir si je revenais avec l'eau ; je lui présentai les deux seaux remplis. Elle sembla surprise et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche ; je penchai la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas compris ?

\- « _Tu_ duì _eau as/exister_ yuànhèn. » répéta-t-elle plus lentement.

\- « _Oui_ _;_ _eau »_ répétai-je en lui présentant encore une fois les seaux. Elle soupira et, gardant son sourire, elle s'agenouilla devant moi et... étrangement, j'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de s'endormir sur place.

\- _« Eh.. Shin-Mu...est-ce que ça v-ahjzkz ! »_ balbutiai-je en perdant l'équilibre ; je tombai sur le dos et le seau que je tenais se renversa entièrement sur ma tête. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir une telle expression de haine sur son visage aux traits marqués mais doux... Et pourtant, cette facette de sa personnalité m'avais plus que refroidie...

Soudain, j'entendis un rire ponctué de reniflements sonores venir de devant moi et, soulevant légèrement le seau qui me cachait la vue, je me rendis compte que cette chère Shin-Mu s'amusait bien de ma maladresse. Cependant, la voir comme ça, me réconforta et, bien que je m'étais fait ridiculisée, j'étais tout de même contente d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau ; le mot 'colère/haine' et comment faire rire même dans mon 'malheur'.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je pris les deux seaux et retournai, contente, vers la maison ; ranimai le feu, aidai Shin-Mu à trier les herbes puis aidai à la préparation de quelques pâtes dont je ne connaissais pas encore les effets. Le temps semblait passer à la vitesse grand 'v' et rien pendant ce jour-ci ne parvint à faire disparaître la joie que je ressentais à aider et à être, enfin... utile...

Il faisait déjà nuit et, couchée sur le coffre de bois avec ma cape comme seule couverture, je me mis à fixer le plafond, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Absente, j'écoutais le bruit qu'émettaient les crépitements des braises qui ne tardèrent pas à s'amenuiser et, après que les flammèches furent mouchées et que le noir se fut, j'eus l'impression que les clous qui dépassaient légèrement du bois au niveau de mon dos, étaient entrain de sortir pour mieux se planter dans ma chair.

Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose de doux et frais contre mon front et, lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je me trouvais face à face avec un ciel bleu marine parsemé de flocons tombant à une allure régulière sur toutes les surfaces présentes. Réalisant que j'étais une fois de plus dans une clairière enneigée au milieu de bois de résineux, je me redressai et, les yeux exorbités, je scannai les environs ; pas un loup en vue. Je soupirai.

Légèrement soulagée mais toujours sur mes gardes, je me relevai et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, me mis à marcher. La neige crissait à chacun de mes pas et des nuages de vapeur se dessinaient devant mes yeux à chaque expiration ; étrangement, ça me calmait...

À cet instant, mon pied ne rencontra pas le sol et tombant en avant, je m'étalai dans la poudreuse fraîche. Lentement, je relevai la tête et, après avoir enlever une partie de la neige qui s'était inviter dans mes vêtements, je dirigeai mon attention vers la chose qui m'avait fait chuter ; un trou. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et, à y regarder de plus près, ça ressemblait bien plus à une empreinte très profonde. Je regardait alors tout autour de moi, mais entre les arbres sombre et la neige blanche, rien ne semblait bouger. Doucement, je me relevai et repris ma route.

Plusieurs fois, je regardai le ciel mais étrangement, je ne voyais aucune source de lumière... comment faisais-je seulement pour voir devant moi ? C'est alors que, laissant mon regard se poser sur le sol, je vis une singulière tache orangée. Intriguée, je m'en approchai et vis que des reflets plus prononcés illuminaient une fine couche de glace. Je relevai alors la tête et vis, un peu plus loin, un halo lumineux. D'un pas lent, j'arrivai dans une clairière où, en son centre, un petit lampadaire trônait. Je m'en approchai et, à bien y regarder, il ne m'arrivais qu'au ventre mais comment un feu si petit pouvait-il rendre l'air hivernal alentour si chaud ?

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une source de lumière, je m'assis juste devant et contemplai la flamme qui, bientôt, me paru avoir une forme étrange ; Goupil ?

Était-ce mon imagination ou bien mes yeux qui me jouaient des tours ? 'Je rêve...' murmurai-je en regardant les petites flammes prendre la forme du garnement puis courir dans tout le sens. Fascinée, je restai devant le petit être de flammes, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux ronds de surprise mais plus je regardai ce petit spectacle, plus mon visage se relaxai en un sourire nostalgique... 'tu me manques...' pensai-je à voix haute. Soudain, le feu-follet s'arrêta et tourna son petit visage vers moi ; il s'avança lentement vers le verre qui le protégeait du vent et posa une petite main dorée contre. Sans trop réfléchir, j'avançai ma main dont seul l'indexe était tendu vers la paroi translucide et, alors que mon doigt allait se poser sur le verre chaud, des bruits de pas rapides... non, une véritable course ! Une débandade même ! Se fit entendre derrière moi et, alors que mes yeux scannaient les alentours, je sentis la chaleur peu à peu me quitter et vis la lumière clignoter.

\- « KOTARŌ ! » criai-je en me retournant. Soudain, je remarquai le petit étalé sur son socle, recroquevillé, terne et parcouru de spasmes ; il s'éteignait !

Tout à coup, des éclairs blancs se reflétèrent dans la paroi de verre et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. « KOTARŌŌŌŌ ! » hurlai-je avant d'ouvrir mes yeux ; respiration haletante et front en sueur, j'étais de retour sur le coffre.

'Encore un cauchemar' murmurai-je en me tenant la tête. Je sentais le froid me remonter le long du dos à travers le tissu de mon vieux T-shirt dégueulasse et bien que je tentai de fermer, les yeux, ils s'y refusaient... comme si... inconsciemment, ils avaient peur de revoir la même chose... comme si, les cauchemars que j'avais fait ces derniers temps... étaient de trop pour eux... pour moi... 'Kotarō...' gémis-je en en serrant d'autant plus mes doigts sur mon crâne.

\- « _Mauvais/méchant rêves/sommeil ?_ » demanda alors une voix derrière moi. Je tournai immédiatement la tête pour trouver la vieille femme assise sur son vieux matelas de paille.

\- « Mh. » fut tout ce que je pus répondre ; je ne voulais pas paraître impolie, mais je ne faisait pas confiance à ma voix... j'avais peur... peur de laisser échapper ma douleur... il avait déjà fait les frais de la poisse que je traînais... je ne voulais pas en plus... 'C'est ça ! Je vais pas les saouler avec ces bêtises... qui sait, elles sont peut-être superstitieuses... elles pourraient s'inquiéter plus que de raisonnable... non ! Je vais pas rester très longtemps de toute façon... juste le temps de repayer ma dette, les laisser dans une situation convenable.. et ensuite, je partirai chercher Goupil...

Soudain, un hoquet m'échappa. Honteuse de ma faiblesse, je me recroquevillai et, posant mes bras croisés sur mes genoux, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient.

\- « _Le passé_ kěyǐ _mentir/faire croire on/nous_ shǐ _on/nous croire/avoir confiance, on/nous peut pas en avant_ zǒu » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Beaucoup de mots me manquaient... les plus importants... mais que 'le passé nous fasse croire quelque chose'... et 'qu'on ne peut pas aller avant' ?

Je relevai alors la tête prête à demander une traduction à Shin-mu... mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit sous les plantes séchées, je vis qu'elle s'était déjà recouchée ; c'était certainement mieux comme ça.

Silencieusement, je me rallongeai sur mon côté gauche les yeux fixés sur les imperfections du bois sur lesquelles dansaient les vagues ombres créées par les braises mourantes.

'Le passé... ment...' murmurai-je absente. 'Le passé ment... et fait croire que on peut pas avant...' formai-je sans pour autant prononcer ces mots. 'on peut pas avant... peut pas 'retourner' avant ?.. peut pas 'aller en avant... aller de l'avant ?' murmurai-je en laissant mon regard se poser sur un objet un peu plus brillant ; la bague. Par réflexe, je couvris ma main de l'autre et fermai les yeux ; très bien... autant essayer...après tout, le malheur est le père du bonheur de demain, non ?

J'ai essayé de m'en tenir à ça, j'ai essayé de relativiser... de voir le verre vide à moitié plein... quitte à le remplir de mes larmes ou de ma sueur... je pense avoir travaillé dur pour cette tranquillité, je pense avoir tout fait pour éviter les vagues... je ne saurais trop dire combien de temps il m'a fallut depuis que j'ai pris cette décision ; six, sept mois... ? Peut-être même un an complet... nan, pas un an... la neige n'est pas encore revenue... En fait, c'était encore l'été.

Le soleil tapait fort sur les plantes et sur nos têtes et, quand on relevait les yeux de la terre qu'on travaillait, seules quelques taches bleues parvenaient à passer outre le blanc aveuglant. J'avais eu du mal avec les travaux manuels.. beaucoup de mal... surtout avec les courbatures qui me faisaient ressentir chaque muscle de mon corps... même ceux dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence !

Plusieurs fois, j'ai trébuché dans les sillons que j'avais tracé... plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de rester face au sol en attendant que mon coup de chaud passe et bien trop souvent, j'ai regardé les cales sur mes doigts en me disant que j'avais mal... mais je me suis toujours relevée... j'avais trop à faire, trop à donner... bien trop de choses à repayer.

Le soleil était déjà haut dan le ciel ; il devait être pas loin de midi... Je me relevai lentement, mis une mèche de cheveux trempe derrière mon oreille et, avec ma faux sur l'épaule et mon sac remplis de millet sur l'autre, je m'en retournai au logis. Sur le chemin, mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite chose qui avançait d'une façon étrange... je m'en rapprochai 'furtivement' et, une fois suffisamment proche, je me rendis compte que cette chose étrange n'était en fait que Bai-Bao qui revenait avec son sac d'herbes dans ses petits bras tout en s'efforçant de cacher le plus possible sa peau des rayons du soleil...

Elle se donnait tellement de mal pour garder une peau pâle... mais, même si le ridicule ne tuait pas, la façon dont elle se contorsionnait et les minuscules pas qu'elle faisait, ne pouvaient que provoquer la moquerie... qu'elle soit bonne enfant ou non.

\- « _Besoin aide ?_ » demandai-je en arrivant à son niveau. Elle ne me répondis rien, mais ses petits doigts se plantèrent d'autant plus dans le tissu rêche du sac qu'elle gardait au dessus de sa tête et, ses enjambées, bien que toujours aussi petites, avaient doublé en fréquence. Je soupirai, un sourire sur mes lèvres ; elle n'était pas bien méchante... un peu blessante parfois et aigre la plupart du temps... je pourrais lui en vouloir de ne même pas essayer de me connaître avant de me juger... mais la voir tracer comme un oiseau de rivage avec ce gros sac sur la tête... c'était juste trop...

Après quelques minutes de marche, je parvins devant la porte en bois que j'avais tenté de réparer et, passant ma main contre, je me rendis compte que la neige l'avait abîmé au point de la faire s'effriter à plusieurs endroits... 'Eh, ça fera encore l'affaire.' me dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'ouvris donc la porte et

 _Crac_

Il me fallu un moment, mais je me rendis bientôt compte que la poignée de bois était dans ma main... mais pas rattachée à la porte...

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Shin-Mu dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant la porte s'écraser au sol.

\- « _Je/moi_ xiǎng _nous/on_ _besoin_ _un/une_ xīn de » constata la vieille femme en regardant les reliquats qui jonchaient le sol.

\- « Wǒ xiǎngdàole » dis-je en jetant la poignée par dessus mon épaule avant de baisser la tête pour rentrer. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de me pencher pour passer le seuil... était-ce par ce que je ne pouvais me tenir droite à cause de ma blessure ouverte ou bien avais-je grandi ? Bah, l'un dans l'autre, ça ne me changeait pas grand chose.

Un sac tressé sur le dos débordant de breloques, remèdes et autres concoctions, j'avançais sur les chemins de terre battue en compagnie de notre chère diva... En y repensant, je crois que j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où mes yeux avaient roulé dans leur orbites... et, ce, en ne comprenant qu'un tiers de ce qu'elle miaulait ; vraiment, j'avais l'impression de traîner un chat à l'agonie ! Absente, je tirai une plaque de bois de ma poche ; Shin-Mu y avait gravé des symboles simples avec des barres à côté... j'avais cru comprendre que c'était pour le prix des remèdes... en même temps, c'était logique, puisque Bai-Bao n'y connaissait rien et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout retenir ; le code couleur devait faire référence aux étiquettes...

À ce moment, le pied d'un poteau arriva dans mon champ de vision ; je relevai la tête et rangeai la plaquette dans ma poche. Je sentis alors que le tissu commençait à s'effilocher ; je devrais bientôt l'abandonner ou le rapiécer. Gravées sur des planches, les directions menant aux différents villages étaient finalement visible mais incompréhensibles à mon cerveau inexpérimenté.

\- « Hoi ! Bai-Ba- » commençai-je avant de regarder derrière moi... juste pour me rendre compte qu'elle était à bien cent mètres de là où j'étais... 'au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi je m'entendais à nouveau penser...' grommelai-je réajustant mon chapeau de bambou, un dǒulì je crois...

J'attendis pendant un moment, mais elle était lente... mais lente... tellement leeeente... Mon regard faisait des allez-retour entre le panneau et la traînarde et, finalement, je me mis à essayer de lire ce qui était gravé dans le bois.

'Bù... Bai-cha... Bai.. merde euh... Bai-chun ? Oh et puis merde ! Allez, suivant.' pensai-je en regardant les différent symboles, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir. 'X-iii... euh... Ch-chi... fu..eng... ? Chifeng !' m'exclamai-je en reconnaissant le nom de la ville dont Shin-Mu avait parlé. Je rajustai mon panier et, avant de me mettre en route vers la direction indiquée, je jetai un coup d'œil à Bai-Bao. 'elle rattrapera' me dis-je en reprenant ma route.

Sur la route de Chifeng, nous rencontrâmes des dizaines de porteurs, chargés comme moi, des caravanes tirées par des bœufs, des familles presque au complet portant des fardeaux extrêmement lourds... et quand je voyais un enfant qui devait faire seulement un tiers de ma taille et de mon poids, transporter plus que ce que j'avais sur le dos... et le tout en ne rechignant pas le moins du monde... J'aurais préféré voyager avec eux...

Mais il y avait quelque chose de singulièrement tranquillisant à marcher sur ce chemin... Pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'avais enfin plus de deux personnes autour de moi... et aucun regard inquisiteur, rien... je faisais parti du troupeau...

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'eus l'impression d'être observée et, regardant un peu partout, je vis une petite tête sortir de dessous un panier qui cachait entièrement le reste du corps. Le gamin ne dit rien ; à ce moment là, je me surpris à espérer que mon dǒulì cachai mon visage. Soudain, je vis son corps partir en avant. Par réflexe, mon bras jaillis et attrapa le haut de son panier. Par chance, les lanières qui lui permettaient de transporter le tout le retinrent et aucuns d'eux ne tomba.

\- « _Ça va ?_ » demandai-je immédiatement après que ses jambes se soient postée de façon à ce qu'elles supportent à nouveau son poids ainsi que son chargement.

Soudain, quelqu'un me poussa et, reculant de quelques pas le temps de me stabiliser, je vis une femme tout aussi chargée que l'enfant le poussé dans le dos pendant qu'elle me lançait des regards mauvais. Mes yeux étaient tout d'abord écarquillés mais, alors que ma tête se penchait vers le sol, mes paupières en firent tout autant et, les yeux vagues, je fixais mon chapeau de paille qui était à présent dans la poussière, à terre.

À partir de cet instant, je sentis un poids supplémentaire sur mon dos, une charge dont je ne voulais pas... et étrangement, même si personne ne criait vraiment, même si les murmures étaient presque aussi inaudibles qu'incompréhensibles... je savais bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire...

'retourne d'où tu viens', 'tu ne sera jamais comme nous', 'ne t'approches pas', 'barbare', 'monstre de l'ouest'...

\- « J'aimerais bien... » murmurai-je après avoir ramassé mon dǒulì. Soudain, un panier fut poussé dans mes bras.

\- « Rènwéi _ton/toi_ hěn _chance_ , _je/moi pas_ ràng _tu/toi_ cóng yī kāishǐ jiù _porter_ _ça_. » expliqua Bai-Bao d'une voix que je savais condescendante en réajustant ses manches en de grands gestes ; Mais bien sûr ! D'un pas décidé, je posai le panier par terre et la dépassai.

\- « _Toi débrouiller._ » lui lançai-je avec un regard en coin ; si je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant, alors je n'allais pas me laisser pourrir la journée par une gamine imbue de sa petite personne et de toute façon, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et je ne pourrais certainement pas compter sur elle pour surveiller les alentours...

En effet, la nuit avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez et, pour la première fois, je me rendais compte de ce que ça faisait de se retrouver véritablement dans le noir, sans rien pour protéger, sans briquet, sans allumettes... ça, je le savais et, c'était pour être sûre d'avoir au moins un feu convenable que j'avais décidé de stopper notre voyage quand le ciel commença à disparaître derrière l'horizon. Un silex et une bái tiě kuàng. Heureusement, avec un temps aussi sec, la paille que j'avais ramené était restées bien sèches et avait donc prit presque instantanément.

'Au moins, avec ça, les loups ne viendront pas trop près...' me dis-je en souriant, fière d'avoir réussi à faire mon premier feu... c'est dans ce genres de moments que je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir été chez les scouts... Toutefois, le choix d'emplacement avait été du quitte ou double ; en restant loin des autres caravanes. J'avais pensé réduire nos chances d'êtres pris pour cible par des voleurs, bandits et autres... mais d'un autre côté, c'était plus facile de ce cacher derrière le nombre, de donner de l'importance par au moindre individu par sa participation dans la simple logique de masse... ou du moins, c'était mon excuse.

Dans le lointain, je les voyais... leurs feux... j'entendais des voix, des rires, des bruits d'animaux, presque le crépitement sous les marmites... ça me faisait envie... vraiment...

\- « J'espère qu'elle prend soin des paniers... » me dis-je en pensant à la gamine. Je l'avais laissé là-bas, avec les autres, elle serait plus en sécurité... même si j'avais, au fond de moi, un peu peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix ; elle avait une grande gueule et aimait jouer les grandes dames... mais au niveau physique... pas un vendeur d'esclaves ne se priverait... Mais si j'y allai...

Je savais ce qui m'attendais là-bas ; au mieux, des regards noirs et des remarques chuchotées... ou carrément d'être caillassées par les plus extrêmes... bizarrement, j'aspirai pas trop à la deuxième version... Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... la pauvre Shin-Mu avait déjà perdu un fils, un petit fils, une belle-fille... il ne lui restait plus qu'elle...

\- « Je vais quand même pas risquer mon cul juste pour elle... » me dis-je en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait été infecte avec moi ; rien à foutre que son père soit mort ! C'était y'a un an. Et pour une stupide bague ! Et de ce que Shin-Mu m'avait dit ; elle m'en voulait peut-être juste pour l'avoir 'empêché' d'avoir une vie plus confortable. 'une égoïste. ' me dis-je en vérifiant l'état de mon feu.

Mais ça ne collait pas... ça n'irait pas. J'avais dit que j'irais de l'avant, toujours de l'avant... je me l'étais promis ! Mais j'avais juste dit que j'essaierai... Mais 'essayer' n'est pas suffisant ! Dans la vie, il ne faut pas juste essayer ; il faut le faire ! Tracer ses limites, choisir un but précis, une ligne de conduite qui y mène et c'est tout !

\- « Et merde ! » vociférai-je en jetant un autre coup d'œil au 'campement'. Je ne savais même pas si mon dǒulì serait suffisant pour 'passer inaperçu'... en admettant que le fait de porter un chapeau en pleine nuit soit quelque chose de 'normal'... « Comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose ! » grognai-je en me levant. Rapidement, je recouvrai mon feu de terre et, une fois sûre qu'il était éteint, je me mis en route vers les lumières qui éclairaient tant bien que mal la nuit.

J'étais à deux doigts et j'hésitais encore un peu, mais il me fallait y aller ; je mis mon dǒulì et avançai à travers la végétation jusqu'à ce que mon pied glisse. Immédiatement, je sentis tout mon corps s'écrouler et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai la tête dans la boue.

\- « Unh, génial... » vociférai-je en enlevant un maximum de boue de mon visage. L'été avait été si chaud cette année, les plus petites rivières n'étaient plus que des ruisseaux boueux et c'est avec beaucoup de mal, que je sortis de son lit. J'étais trempée, boueuse, je sentais la vase et il y avait quelque chose qui gigotait définitivement dans ma chaussure.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour le moment et, faisant abstraction de la chose qui se débattait pour sortir, j'arrivai au campement dont les feux m'éblouirent avant que, peu à peu, mes yeux ne s'y habituent... Mais je n'avais pas attendu plantée là que ce soit le cas et, l'air de rien, j'étais entrée, avait fait le tour de plusieurs tentes et caravanes avant de trouver la petite Bai-Bao qui, toujours aussi droite qu'à l'accoutumé, était assise devant le sac d'onguents. Poussant quelques enfants de devant mes pieds, j'avançai d'un pas lent vers elle et ne prêtai pas attention lorsqu'elle retroussa hautainement son nez après que je me sois assise à côté d'elle.

\- « _Tu_ chòule » dit-elle d'une voix indignée... je supposai qu'elle se plaignait de l'odeur de vase, mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose... ou du moins, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y changer quelque chose... en fait, j'étais tellement sale que, sous la boue, personne n'aurait exactement pu dire qui ou quoi j'étais, mais au moins j'avais un œil sur la gamine et les marchandises ; je ne lui faisais pas confiance pour veiller toute la nuit... je n'aurais même pas insisté pour qu'elle le fasse ça ne l'aurait que encouragé à se plaindre.

La nuit fut relativement froide malgré le fait que l'été se soit installé depuis longtemps, mais ça devait être une impression plus qu'une vérité car, pendant que beaucoup se resserraient et grelottaient, je restai là devant nos paquetages, couverte d'une boue qui avait depuis longtemps durci, à regarder les flammes mourir peu à peu ; les loups n'attaqueraient pas.. pas en été... ils avaient suffisamment à manger.

Mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, mais pour me tenir éveillée, je me mis à observer, dans le noir, les ombres lupines qui passaient de temps à autre autour du camp, sans doute pour aller boire...

Soudain, un son étrange s'éleva dans la nuit, comme une guitare étrange dont on faisait vibrer les cordes puis un sifflement... intriguée, je me mis à chercher la source de tels son et, quand une voix étrange et gutturale commença à 'chanter', je remarquai une silhouette assise plus loin, à côté d'un sac comme le notre. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel ; ça ne ressemblait pas à de la musique chinoise, pas même à celles du XX ème siècle... en fait, on avait l'impression que ce n'était même pas humain... oui, ça ressemblait peut-être un peu aux distorsion de voix... sans dire un mot, je restai là à regarder l'ombre de cet homme faire passer son archer sur les cordes devant un feu qu'il avait sans doute ravivé... Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ces sons... quelque chose de familier dans l'étrangeté qui m'entourait depuis si longtemps... depuis que je m'étais retrouvée enfermée dans ce rêve éveillé...

\- « _Pas de là, non_ _?_ » demanda soudainement une voix ; je secouai la tête ; je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé mes yeux. La musique s'était arrêtée et le visage buriné que la lueur des flammes soulignait, me regardait ; je ne répondis rien... il n'avait pas à savoir. « _Fille_ _doit/devrai_ t _être froid_ » ajouta-t-il en pointant vers moi de son archer. Immédiatement, je me tournai vers Bai-Bao qui, effectivement frissonnait malgré la couverture qu'elle avait ramené alors, rapidement, je me levai, cherchai ma cape et la drapait au dessus d'elle.

\- « _Tu est_ qīng dàofū... ? » demanda-t-il. Un sourcil relevé, je tournai la tête vers lui, toujours à genou devant la gosse.

\- « qīng dàofū ? » répétai-je à mi-voix.

\- « _Preneur/voleur de bataille_. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « _Non_. » grognai-je au bout d'un moment avant de me rasseoir à côté de Bai-Bao. Le type ne posa pas plus de questions mais, les yeux cachés par mon dǒulì, je pouvais encore sentir qu'il m'observait ; heureusement que je n'avais pas sorti mon dao...

Le jour arriva lentement dans les sifflements et bruits des bœufs que les loups affolaient malgré leur passivité. Cette fois-ci, je pris ma cape avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la voit, la rangeai et réveillai Bai-bao. Elle ronchonna encore, mais une fois son bol dans les mains, elle ne parla plus et se contenta de manger, petite bouchée après petite bouchée la bouillie de millet que Shin-Mu nous avait préparer pour le trajet.

Il nous fallut pas moins de cinq heures de marche au milieu de marchands bruyants pour arriver finalement devant des murs de pierre gris derrière lesquels disparaissaient d'autres caravanes et personnes. Toute cette énergie me rappela la dernière fois où j'avais été dans une grande ville...

Immédiatement, je secouai la tête et, les sourcils froncés, je me mis à marcher plus vite jusqu'à ce que Bai-Bao ne me rappelle à l'ordre, mais je ne l'attendis pas pour autant et, une fois dans la rue principale, je cherchai un emplacement puis me mis à déballer les affaires.

Bizarrement, passer plusieurs heures à vendre des produits aux passants ne me dérangeait pas... c'était même une raison supplémentaire pour donner le meilleur de moi-même... mais beaucoup semblaient avoir très bien compris que je n'étais pas d'ici... et pourtant, ils ne me fuyaient pas comme les autres... mais la réponse m'arriva bien assez vite. Plus loin, devant une autre échoppe, je vis une personne aux cheveux roux que certains montraient du doigt alors que d'autres n'y prêtaient même pas attention... lui aussi semblait vendre des onguents et autres plantes, mais en rien cela ne semblait affecter ses ventes.. ou du moins était-ce le cas ici.

Mais je devais aller faire quelques achats pour les réparations de la porte alors, vers la fin d'après-midi, lorsque les prix avaient suffisamment baissé pour être abordables, je me levai et partis, laissant Bai-Bao s'occuper des marchandises.

J'aurais voulu prendre mon temps pour tout regarder, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser seule trop longtemps alors, d'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers toutes les étales présentant des types de bois différents. Il fallait quelque chose de solide, de fiable et qui pourrait résister à l'humidité et au froid... Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrêtai devant un ensemble de planches qui dégageaient une forte odeur qui me rappelait celle des pins ; parfait.

\- « _Combien ?_ » demandai-je en pointant les planches du doigt.

\- « _Deux pièces._ » répondit l'homme en regardant ses planches d'un air impatient ; il n'avait pas dû vendre grand chose... mais c'était tant mieux pour moi.

\- « _Six planches._ » dis-je alors en sortant douze pièces de ma poche. Lentement, il les empila sur deux cordes disposée aux extrémité et parallèlement aux planches puis les attacha, fit un nœud et pris l'argent que je lui tendais avant de me donner ce que je venais de payer. Le tout était un peu lourd et je devrais sans doute trouver un moyen de me l'attacher dans le dos, mais au moins la porte serait réparée dans peu de temps et les nuits moins froides.

\- « Xiǎoxīn! » cria une voix à ma droite ; de suite, je me retournai et, laissant tomber les planches, je projetai mes deux bras en avant ; une espèce de hallebarde avait failli me tomber dessus. Le tranchant de la lame brillait au soleil et, lentement, je l'éloignai de mon visage avant qu'un homme de petite taille n'arrive et la prenne, totalement paniqué. « _mes excuses..._ » bégaya-t-il en portant l'arme, il ne semblait pas savoir où la mettre. Sans trop le quitter du regard, je ramassai mes planches et, intriguée par le reflet des armes, je restai un moment à observer les épées, sabres, outils, haches et autres...

\- « Zhùshǒu! » cria soudainement une voix aiguë et plaintive ; immédiatement, je relevai la tête et, au loin, je vis une petite foule tout près de la où j'avais laissé Bai-Bao... Rapidement, je me rapprochai et, au dessus de toutes les têtes et dǒulìs, je vis la petite recroquevillée par terre avec quatre types autour.

Sans attendre, je poussai les gens, les envoyai sur le côté et quand j'arrivai près de l'un d'eux, je lui donnai un revers dans la tête ; il tomba par terre.

\- « Hēi! _Qu'est-ce que tu crois fai-...re..._ » s'exclama l'un d'eux avant que sa voix ne s'étouffe et lentement, il leva la tête vers la où mes yeux le toisaient. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir à regarder quelqu'un de si haut, mais bon, ils étaient tous assez petits...

\- « _Laisser la._ » dis-je au bout d'un moment, les dents serrées.

\- « _Tch ! Tu vas me/nous arrêter/empêcher ?_ » rit l'un d'eux et étrangement, celui qui avait eu l'air étonné de me voir, retrouva sa consistance et même un sourire narquois. C'est alors qu'une raie de lumière me frappa à l'œil et, regardant immédiatement dans cette direction, je vis une espèce de dague ; je n'étais pas armée !

Ses muscles bougèrent et, rapidement, je pris la corde avec laquelle je portait mes planches et l'envoyai sur eux ; celui à la dague n'évita pas le coup et fut projeté un peu plus loin, malheureusement, le second était passé derrière moi et, quand je voulus me tourner pour lui décocher un coup de poing, du sable m'arriva dans les yeux.

Aveuglée, je ne pus qu'encaisser le coup qui me fut donné.

\- « _Gamin !_ » cria une voix familière et, comme la dernière fois, un éclair gris apparut à mes yeux irrité ; sans même réfléchir, je l'attrapai et donnai un coup au hasard. Un cri retenti ; j'avais touché.

Je tentai alors de me relever, mais lorsque je fus sur mes pieds, quelque chose me taillada le bras et, de douleur, je laissai tomber l'arme et, titubai en arrière avant de trébucher ; je m'écrasai au sol.

\- « Lèsè... » grogna une voix devant moi. Un peu sonnée, j'ouvris les yeux et vis devant moi le type qui venait de ramasser mon dao. « Tu l'as/auras voulu.. » dit-il en levant mon dao au dessus de sa tête. Immédiatement, je voulus me relever, mais une main m'agrippa les cheveux et tira un grand coup en arrière. « _dit ton/tes_ de dǎogào, _monstre_ ! » ajouta-t-il en abaissant son arme.

À cet instant, tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti et, à la place du type aux moustaches, je revis les hommes en cape rouge, la tête de la fille rouler sur le sol de glace et de boue, le corps du marchand convulser à terre... Rapidement, mes yeux se posèrent sur le poignard de tout à l'heure ; je le saisi, tranchai ce qui m'agrippai aux cheveux et, redressai les planches dans lesquelles la lame frappa avant que je ne me retourne, poignardant le type qui était derrière moi dans le genou.

 _ **Crack**_

Les yeux grand ouverts, je regardai le type tomber au sol, le poignard toujours entre mes doigts et, lorsqu'il se délogea de la plaie son l'action de la pesanteur, je pus entre-apercevoir l'os sous le sang ; je frissonnai.

\- « Gāisĭ ! » vociféra alors une voix derrière moi ; je me retournai et, derrière les planches que je soutenais toujours, je vis le type regarder ses mains vides, mais dégoulinant de sang ; l'arme était à ses pieds. Je laissai tomber le bois, me relevai et, dans un même mouvement, lui lasserai le ventre avant de le percuter ; il tomba au sol et dans la poussière.

Mon cœur battait encore à mes oreilles, mes mains tremblait et, pendant qu'il se roulait sur le sol en se tenant le ventre, je ramassai mon dao dont le manche me parut plus agréable en main que le poignard.

\- « Húndàn ! » cracha-t-il en essayant de se relever mais il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol une fois de plus. Personnellement, je ne lui prêtai pas la moindre attention et me contentai d'aller voir Bai-Bao qui, à présent, était assise sur le sol, ses grands yeux noirs emplies de larmes et sa lèvre inférieur tremblante.

\- « _Toi vas b-_ »

Sans crier gare, elle s'était relevée et jetée sur moi en pleur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... et, pendant plusieurs secondes, je restai comme ça, les yeux dans le vide et l'épée à la main avant qu'un sourire ne me vienne. Je fermai alors les yeux et posai une main sur le haut de son crâne avant de passer main toujours armée dans son dos pour la rapprocher ; c'était si adorable.

\- « _Tout va bien..._ » murmurai-je en passant une main sur ses cheveux. « _C'être fini._ » mais elle secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de la relever, ses yeux rouges et encore humides.

\- « _Non, c'est pas bien ! Ils_ kǎnle! » gémit-elle, ses doigts encore plus resserrés sur mon vieux T-shirt. « Tóufǎ ! » pleura-t-elle de plus belle avant de me montrer une mèche de ses propre cheveux. Lentement, je portai une main à ma tête et me rendis compte que mon chignon n'était plus là et qu'une masse inégale de cheveux tombaient à présent sur ma nuque et pendaient de part et d'autre de mon visage ; je soupirai un sourire sur mon visage.

\- « _Pas grave... toi bien et ça est tout important._ » dis-je en rouvrant les yeux ; les siens étaient à présent ronds et ses doigts se relâchèrent avant de tomber de part et d'autre de son corps. Je ne savais pas si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal ou de choquant, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas rester là pour toujours alors je le lâchai et retournai chercher mes planches qui présentaient à présent une profonde entaille ; ma langue claqua contre mon palet. 'Super, va falloir que j'en rachète...' pensais-je en retournant auprès du type qui se vidait peu à peu de son sang ; sa bourse ferait l'affaire. « _Venir. J'avoir planche à acheter._ » dis-je en me relevant avant de prendre mes achats sous mon bras.

Elle acquiesça et, tous deux, nous retournâmes chez le vieux qui, en nous voyant, fit à son tour une drôle de tête, mais accepta de nous vendre une autre planche. À vrai dire, plus personne ne nous regarda normalement après ça... même le roux de l'échoppe d'en fasse... mis bon, j'avais fait ce qui me semblait juste.

\- « Bon, maintenant le tout c'est de rentrer.. » dis-je avant de me retourner pour voir si Bai-Bao était toujours là et, juste à côté de moi, je la vis marcher, la tête basse et ses longs cheveux devant les yeux. « _Quoi avoir ?_ » demandai-je en m'arrêtant mais, avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, je me rendis compte que ses vêtements étaient presque entièrement déchirés... mais je n'avais sans doute pas assez pour lui payer un nouveau vêtement... 'mince ! Je peux pas-' me dis-je avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur une échoppe de bijoux.

\- « _Hey !_ » dis-je avant de m'approcher à grand pas du marchand. « _Vous m'achetez une bague en or ?_ » demandai-je en posant mes planches contre la caravanes ; il hocha de la tête. Rapidement, j'enlevai ma bague et la lui tendis, il l'examina et, visiblement ravi, il me donna une bourse bien remplie ; j'en vérifiai toutefois le contenu. Bingo. « _Venir !_ » dis-je rapidement en partant vers une boutique où après un moment, nous trouvâmes des vêtements à sa taille... Après ça, je retournai prendre notre sac et ce que nous n'avions pas vendu et en utilisai un peu pour soigner nos blessures avant de me diriger, comme beaucoup d'autres marchands vers la sortie de la ville et finalement sur le chemin du retour.

\- « _Gamin !_ » interpella soudainement une voix derrière nous ; un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année nous rattrapa, mon fourreau à la main.

\- « _Merci._ » dis-je en le prenant de ses mains puis, commençai à rengainer-

\- « _Pas comme ça !_ » s'exclama-t-il alors que j'allai refermer le tout. Il me l'attrapa des mains et, sorti le dao avant de le rentrer dans son fourreau. « _remettre toujours dos bas... pas frotter lame._ » expliqua-t-il avant de me tendre l'arme.

\- « _Ow ! Merci..._ » dis-je en la reprenant plus doucement cette fois-ci. « Allez, voyage long est. » dis-je en regardant dans la direction de Bai-Bao ; elle détourna rapidement le regard mais acquiesça tout de même.

Ce soir là, quand nous fîmes escale avec les autres, la gamine insista pour que je dorme pendant qu'elle monterait la garde... surprise mais appréciative de son élan de gentillesse, je me couchai et fermai les yeux au son toujours aussi singulier de la voix du type de la dernière fois.


	12. Chapter 12

Le vent était doux cette fois-ci dans la forêt de pins noirs, malgré la neige qui tombait rythmiquement à travers les branches et sur le sol qui, à chacun de mes pas, craquait sous mon poids. Mais je n'étais pas là juste pour la tranquillité de l'endroit, pas non plus pour la beauté du paysage, mais seulement pour trouver le feu follet de la dernière fois, retrouver la chaleur et lumière qu'il m'avait procurée quand tout était si froid... il ne pouvait pas être loin, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparut...

\- « Goupil... » murmurai-je en posant une main sur le tronc d'un arbre, derrière, il n'y avait qu'une falaise abrupte d'où s'élevaient de nombreuses plaintes celles du vent...

 _Mǔqīn_

\- « K- Kotarō ? » murmurai-je en me penchant un peu plus vers le vide.

 _AHHHHHHH_

\- « Kotarō ! » hurlai-je en avançant d'un pas puis, sans réfléchir, je sautai de la corniche et, dévalai la pente abrupte en courant, glissant, tombant et m'écrasai dans une épaisse couche de neige. Immédiatement, je me relevai, secouant l'excédant de neige de ma tête.

 _Mǔ_ _ **láng**_

Les yeux ronds je relevai la tête et, devant moi, à environ trois mètres, se trouvait le loup de la dernière fois un géant blanc d'au moins trois mètres de long avec des yeux noirs et, entre ses dents immenses et pointues... une lumière mourante...

\- « Mǔqīn ! » appela soudainement une petites voix plaintive lorsque, entre les mâchoires du monstre, je vis un petit être de flammes...

 _Criii_

\- « Kotarō ! » m'exclamai-je en voyant le verre se briser peu à peu sous la pression. « Lâche-le saloperie ! » hurlai-je en me relevant un hurlement animal se fit entendre dans le lointain.

 _Clanck_

Surprise, je m'arrêtai et regardait ce sur quoi j'avais posé ma main un dao.

Je redressai la tête et, dans sa gueule, la lumière sembla mourir un peu plus l'arme en main, je me redressai et la brandit, tremblante entre mes doigts incertains je voulais le défendre mais rien en moi ne voulait bouger.. je n'y arrivais pas... je ne voulais pas voir ça...

 _MǓQĪN !_

hurla alors la voie lorsque dans un craquement sinistre, le verre se brisa, déversant, au même moment un liquide rouge qui se répandit sur la neige. Paralysée, je regardai les traits pourpre se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi, baignant en peu de temps mes pieds...

Soudain, une force immense me poussa en arrière et, dans un cri douloureux, je m'écrasai au sol, les épaules transpercées et brouillées par ce qui se trouvait au dessus de moi le loup !

Il approcha sa tête dégoulinante de mon visage et commença à renifler chaque morceau, laissant sur son trajet, des traînées de sang gluantes. Je ne pouvais rien faire, ne bougeais pas et tentais tant bien que mal de garder mes gémissements terrifiés pour moi autant que mes larmes... Et peu à peu, je sentais le sang tiède passer de mon visage à mon cou et, quand mon T-shirt fut soulevé par l'air qu'il venait d'expirer, il l'agrippa et, d'un coup, le déchira.

Exposée, coincée, je tirai le plus possible sur mes bras et refermai, de toutes mes forces, mes mâchoires sur son museau. Le goût du sang coula sur ma langue et dans ma gorge et relevai les yeux lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre deux yeux bleus acier et étrangement humains me regardaient, à la fois surpris et amusés.

Immobile, je le vis diriger son regard vers le bas et, après qu'un autre grognement ne se soit fait entendre, un petit gémissement étouffé, lui répondit ça venait de moi ?! Sans crier gare, il enleva ses pattes de mes épaules endolories et entama mon ventre d'un coup de dent je ne parvins pas à crier. Morsure après morsure, il me dépouilla de ma peau, et la plupart de mes organes, craqua plusieurs de mes côtes et ce, malgré le fait que, de mes mains affaiblies, je tirai sur sa fourrure pour l'en éloigner mais c'est seulement lorsqu'un aboiement aigu arriva à mes oreilles, que la sensation de ses crocs transperçant ma chair s'arrêta.

Les yeux en larmes, la bouche ouverte et sèche, je relevai légèrement la tête et, dans le trou béant que ses dents avaient creusé dans mon corps, je vis une petite chose couverte de sang remuer.

Muette devant une telle horreur, je regardai la chose se faire lécher par le loup blanc, se faire nettoyer mais malgré les coups de langue, la chose ressemblait toujours une espèce de rat rose qui couinait continuellement...

Soudain, des hurlements de loup résonnèrent dans la forêt de cyprès le loup blanc tendit immédiatement l'oreille, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il resta là à regarder ce qu'il avait fait... Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qu'il regardait, ou la chose qu'il avait trouvé entre mes entrailles.. mais je me sentais partir... le froid m'emportait... peu à peu... d'autres hurlements s'élevèrent alors, plus agressifs et pressants que les précédents il répondit finalement en un hurlement court et grave avant de s'écarter de moi, mais il s'arrêta. La chose gémissait encore et, un douleur intense remonta tout du long de ma poitrine elle essayait de se cacher du froid entre mes entrailles. Les larmes remontèrent à mes yeux et gelèrent immédiatement, brûlant mes yeux avant que je ne le voix arracher sa propre peau.

Je me levai en sursaut et pris immédiatement ma tête entre mes mains... je tremblais et mes yeux me brûlaient... ma respiration était saccadée... un cauchemar... un cauchemar... rien qu'un cauchemar...

C'est alors que quelque chose bougea mollement sur mes genoux entre mes doigts, je pus voir, dessinée par les flammes, le visage paisible de Bai-Bao.

\- « _Elle considérer toi très froid_. » dit soudainement une voix à côté de moi. Toujours sur les nerfs, je me retournai, c'était le vieil homme de la dernière fois... enfin, il avait l'air vieux. Mon regard alla une fois de plus vers elle et une main passa sur ses cheveux un faible sourire passa brièvement sur mon visage. « Toi avoir été núlì.. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « núlì ? » répétai-je en me tournant vers lui. Ce mot me disait quelque chose, j'étais sûre de l'avoir entendu bon nombre de fois, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quand... ni en quelle occasion... Il ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps, et, de son archer, il me pointa une caravane d'où, je venais de me rendre compte, s'élevait quelques plaintes douloureuses... des esclaves !

Immédiatement, je voulus me lever, mais une main m'arrêta je me tournai vers le type, il me fit 'non' de la tête.

\- « _Pas la mettre danger._ » murmura-t-il en donnant un rapide coup d'œil vers Bai-Bao je fis de même avant de relever les yeux vers la caravane... il n'y avait pas plus de trois marchands... mais il avait raison, s'il y avait la moindre répercussion sur Shin-Mu ou Bai-Bao, je ne me le pardonnerais pas... mais je pouvais toujours la jouer plus fine...

Tout à coup, un hurlement se fit entendre non loin les loups... Un frisson me parcourra le dos et mon estomac se tordit sous la douleur, j'y portai une main. Le mois commençait bien...

\- « _C'est un bon dao._ » dit-il soudainement en me tirant de mes pensées mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et, rapidement, ma main se jeta sur l'endroit où j'avais laissé mon arme elle n'y était plus. « _bon_ de pínghéng... » ajouta-t-il en le faisant reposer sur son indexe... il devait parler de l'équilibre... « _Loin de_ shǒuwèi... » dit-il avant de se lever lentement et visiblement avec quelques difficultés ses os craquaient. Ma main se resserra autour des épaules de Bai-Bao lorsqu'il plaça ses deux mains sur la fusée de l'arme il y avait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas la dedans.

Mais lorsqu'il fit tournoyer l'arme entre ses mains, je ne pus que le regarder avec des yeux hébétés... qui était ce type ?! Il s'arrêta, un sourire sur son visage et, après avoir fait quelque pas vers un tronc d'apparence robuste, il leva l'arme et, avec beaucoup de force, il abaissa son arme une grimace de douleur traversa son visage juste après l'impacte. Il regarda alors ses mains, puis le vide devant lui et finalement, il s'approcha de nous et me tendit l'arme.

\- « _Frappe arbre_. » ordonna-t-il. Dubitative, je pris la tête de Bai-Bao, la posai délicatement sur le sol, me levai et, lentement, pris la fusée de l'arme en main. Après ça, je fis quelques pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la souche et, voyant où son entaille était, je me préparai à taper à côté. « Frapper fort » dit-il lorsque j'eus mes bras levés sans acquiescer, j'abattis la lame de toutes mes forces dans le bois et, autre les vibrations du choc, je ne sentis pas grand chose...

Le regard sans doute blasé, je me tournai vers lui et n'eus même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière, qu'il m'avait pris une main et l'observait son regard s'arrêta alors sur les cals qui en recouvraient la paume.

\- « _Recommencer_ » dit-il en me rendant ma main. Un de mes sourcils se leva, mais je fis ce qu'il me demanda et, six ou sept fois d'affilé, il me fit frapper contre le bois dur et, au bout de tant d'essais, il repris mes mains, les examina elles étaient un peu rouges et je sentais le sang pulser dans mes veines, mais autrement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. « _Mains fortes._ » dit-il en les tapotant légèrement. « _Bras forts..._ » ajouta-t-il en agrippant mon avant bras encore couvert de boue sèche. Mais tout à coup, je reçus un coup au genou et, titubant en arrière, je plantai la lame dans le sol pour me stabiliser, mais un autre coup dans la lame la fit sortir de terre, en projeta dans mes yeux et, en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai à genou, mon propre dao pointé vers moi. « _mauvais combat/combattant._ »

Les sourcils froncés, je me relevai, lentement, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens.

\- « _Et alors ? Je pas veut combat._ » articulai-je en le toisant de toute ma hauteur. L'air condescendant de ce type commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot, mais à peine avais-je raidis mon dos, que je reçus un coup dans le ventre je tombai à genou, sentant le sang affluer encore plus.

\- « _Mais garder/protéger, oui._ » répondit-il, en enfonçant la lame du dao dans le sol juste devant ses pieds avant de poser ses deux mains dessus, comme pour une canne.

\- « _Et vous me apprendre, alors ?_ » crachai-je, à la fois agacée et dubitative ce salop avait vraiment frappé au mauvais endroit. Ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment visibles à cause du 'contre-jour', mais je vis la commissure de ses lèvres bouger pour finalement s'affaisser sous ses moustaches longues et fines.

\- « _Non._ » répondit-il au bout d'un moment avant de laisser tomber mon sabre qui s'écrasa à côté de moi dans la terre. Absolument pas surprise, je le regardai s'éloigner, prendre son instrument, et retourner au près du feu où il recommença à jouer et chanter.

Fermant les yeux, je me relevai et, toujours une main fermement agrippée à mes côtes, je retournai près de Bai-Bao et rangeai mon dao... mais quand je le fis, je me rendis compte que j'avais le tranchant vers le bas... sans un mot, je tournai les deux dans l'autre sens et, le tranchant vers le haut, je rengainai.

À l'aube, lorsque les loups se furent un peu éloignés, je réveillai Bai-Bao et, avec d'autres marchands, nous marchâmes le long des chemins de terre battue avant de couper à travers des champs de céréales ou prairies d'herbes folles. Le soleil, une fois de plus, était haut dans le ciel mais pour une fois, Bao-Bai ne se plaignit pas... moins qu'avant.. uniquement du soleil... et des insectes.. mais sinon rien. Et bientôt, au loin, se dessina la petite cabane que nous avions quitté quatre jours auparavant. Un sourire sur le visage, je laissai mes jambes me porter plus vite vers l'abri où Shin-Mu devait nous attendre...

Et pile après que nous arrivâmes en dehors du champ, la vielle femme sortit de la maisonnée, soulevant par la même occasion de morceau de tissu qui devait temporairement remplacer la porte. Elle avait toujours le même vêtement marron verdâtre et les cheveux coiffés en un chignon serré qui ne parvenait même pas à la rendre ne serait-ce que sévère.

Continuant sur ma lancée, je m'approchai d'elle et, au moment où elle allait prendre la hache pour couper du bois, je la devançai surprise, je laissa sa main aller le long de son corps et se retourna avec un sourire en coin avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Elle approcha de moi et regarda mes vêtement avant d'attraper la base de mes cheveux... 'ah.. j'avais oublié' me dis-je, un sourire gêné sur mon visage.

\- « _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ » murmura-t-elle avant que ses yeux ne dérivent des miens, et vers quelque chose derrière moi. « _Bai-Bao_? » s'étonna-t-elle en lâchant mes cheveux. Je me retournai, mon regard fixé sur la vieille femme qui avançait vers sa petite-fille, dont les joues étaient presque entièrement rouges. Sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit, elle examina l'habit que j'avais acheté... c'était orange... enfin, brun-orangé, avec une ceinture plus clair, mais le tissu était simple, fonctionnel, ou du moins, autant que celui qui avait été ruiné par ces types...

\- « _Ça dû être beaucoup or..._ » l'entendis-je murmurer avant que Bai-Bao ne baisse la tête.

\- « _J'avoir vendu bague_. » répondis-je elle se retourna et, comme pour affirmer ce que j'avais dit, je lui présentai ma main et bougeai mes doigts l'un après l'autre. « Ancien avoir être cassé/déchiré. » ajoutai-je en baissant ma main elle regarda la gamine, inquiète puis passa une main sur sa joue.

\- « _Ça_ kàn qǐlái _beaucoup/très brillant._ » dit-elle finalement avant de se tourner vers moi. Vu le sourire nerveux de la petite, j'en conclue qu'elle venait de lui faire un compliment et donc, souris à mon tour, laissant mes bras se croiser sur mon torse et mon poids reposer sur ma jambe gauche... ça me rappelait la fois où une amie m'avait demandé de départager pour savoir quelle couleur de haut lui irait le mieux...

À cet instant, je me rendis compte d'une chose, tout ça... tout ce que j'avais avant... ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment manqué... et pour être parfaitement honnête, ça ne me manquait pas vraiment... même maintenant... et puis, ce n'était qu'un rêve... et encore assez plaisant pour le moment... bon, ça avait ses hauts et ses bas... ça pouvait faire peur... mais je ne risquais pas grand chose... à part avoir très peur...

Soudain, je vis une main passer devant mes yeux et, sortant de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que les deux étaient devant moi, l'air à la fois curieuses et inquiètes...

\- « _Je..._ » commençai-je en levant mon bras j'avais encore la hache en main. « _j'aller couper bois._ » dis-je avant de poser mes planches contre le linteau de porte et prendre quelques petites bûches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pris toutes les bûchettes que j'avais coupé et, passai le rideau avant que des bras ne m'enserrent les épaules et ne me tournent, vers l'extérieur.

\- « _Qu-_ »

\- « _Tu pas pouvoir/devoir aller dedans ! Tu devoir_ xiān _finir ton/ta/tes_ yǎnjīng ! » débita Bai-Bao qui, me lâcha brutalement électricité statique ?

\- « yǎnjīng ? » demandai-je en lui montrant l'une des bûchettes, un sourcil levé. Ça ne devait pas être ça car elle tapa faiblement du pied, soupira puis avança son visage vers le mien, quoi que encore loin du fait qu'elle soit si petite et, des ses deux indexes, elle pointa ses yeux qui étaient alors grand ouverts.

\- « yǎnjīng. » dit-elle alors. « Yǎnjīng bì shàng. » annonça-t-elle en fermant ses deux yeux. « Yǎnjīng zhēng kāi. » continua-t-elle en les rouvrant aussi grand qu'avant. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de rire à ma bêtise, mais aussi à la tête de chaton mécontent qu'elle faisait, et même un coup dans les côtes ne fis que me plier de rire.

\- « Tíngzhǐ cháoxiào wǒ! » gémissait-elle en me frappant l'épaule de ses petits poings.

\- « _D'accord, d'accord._ » dis-je finalement, le souffle court elle arrêta de me taper et je dus me contenir pour ne pas me remettre à rire elle avait encore ce visage là... on aurait Goup-

Mon sourire tomba et mes yeux allèrent vers l'horizon où des oies sauvages volaient... 'j'espère que tu vas bien...' me dis-je avant que quelque chose me passe devant les yeux et ne me tire en arrière.

\- « _Bai-Bao ! Qu'est-ce qu-_ » balbutiai-je en essayant de me redresser, les mains serrées sur le morceau de tissu qui me bouchait la vue.

\- « Tuìchū yídòng! » dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire la grande dame était de retour... Mais elle prenait un temps fou alors, soulevant un morceau de tissu, je tournai légèrement la tête et vit qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds, les bras en l'air en train d'essayer de faire un nœud.

\- « _Besoin aide ?_ » demandai-je en riant doucement. Elle ne dit rien mais, d'un coup, je fus tirée encore en arrière maintenant c'était à moi d'être dans une position inconfortable... moi qui avait juré devant tous mes potes de ne plus jamais faire de limbo...

Après plusieurs autres secondes, elle me laissa me redresser et, au moment où mes mains remontèrent machinalement vers le bandeau, deux petites mains les attrapèrent avant de les lâcher tout aussi brusquement et à la place, je sentis mon vieux T-shirt être tiré vers l'avant et le bruit du tissu se froisser sur mon passage

 _ **Bam !**_

Un peu sonnée, je fis plusieurs pas en arrière, le temps de retrouver mon équilibre je soulevai alors le bandeau... je m'étais pris la porte.

\- « Jiè diào yúnòng ! » s'énerva-t-elle en me replongeant dans le noir. Une fois de plus, elle me tira en avant mais, au cas où, je restai penchée en avant jusqu'à ce que j'entende à nouveau le bruit du rideau derrière moi. « _Prêt ? Voir/regarder !_ » dit-elle.

Lentement, je pris le haut du bandeau et le descendit mes yeux mirent un moment avant de s'ajuster à la pénombre de la pièce, mais quand ce fut fait, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant moi, Shin-Mu tenait des habits proprement pliés... incrédule, je donnai un rapide coup d'œil à Bai-Bao qui, me fit alors signe d'avancer. Lentement, j'allai vers la vieille femme qui, une fois tout proche, me tendis les vêtements. Doucement, je les pris en main et passait mes pouces dessus, comme pour tester le tissu je sentis un sourire remonter sur mon visage.

\- « _Tu aimes ?_ » demanda soudainement la voix de Shin-Mu je hochai la tête et, après avoir rapidement posé les vêtements sur la table, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle sembla d'abord surprise, mais me tapota dans le dos en riant doucement. « _Allez,_ chuān- » commença-t-elle avant de m'attraper par les épaules et m'écarter d'elle. « _Tu devrais te laver avant_... » dit-elle après un moment... je regardai mes vêtements... déchirés, sales, pleins de limon sec... je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Bien que mes jambes commençaient à se faire lourdes, je partis vers le ruisseau avec mes seaux puis revins et, sans prendre le temps de les faire chauffer, je les mis dans la petite bassine au dehors et commençai à enlever mes vieux vêtements.

 _Clunk_

Surprise, mais les bras toujours coincés dans mon T-shirt et au dessus de ma tête, je le remontai un peu plus et vis Bai-Bao devant la porte mais n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle était déjà rentrée. Un sourcil levé, je laissai mon regard aller devant moi, puis haussai les épaules avant d'enlever complètement mon haut, aller chercher le bol et la serviette qu'elle avait laissé tomber puis me débarrassai du reste de mes vêtements.

L'eau, au premier abord, me sembla glacée, mais avec le soleil qui tapait sur les seaux et la bassine, elle se réchauffa au point que, quand l'eau venait à couler sur ma tête et mes épaules, c'était comme avoir un morceau de soie qui me tombait dessus je ne pensais pas avoir jamais ressentis ça même après une dure journée en prenant une douche... peut-être parce que ces journées étaient moins dures... ? En y repensant, tout dans ma réalité était quasiment instantané... pas d'eau à aller chercher au ruisseau, pas de millet à aller couper sois-même, pas de champs à retourner, pas de cales sur les mains... mais au final, c'était peut-être ça qui rendait les autres moments plus beaux...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me laissai aller en arrière et la tête posée contre le bord de la bassine, le la laissai pendre et fermai les yeux... dans de bruit de voiture, pas de voisins qui hurlent, pas de téléphones ou de réfrigérateur faisant un bruit de tous les diables... juste le bruit de l'eau, du vent dans les herbes et les oiseaux... malgré ses moments horribles et pesants, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir quitter ce rêve... en fait, j'en étais même venue à espérer que ce 'rêve' soit réel... que le temps m'avait réellement joué un mauvais tour en me transportant dans le passé... mais alors si c'était le cas...

\- « Kotarō... » murmurai-je en rouvrant les yeux... Si tout ça était vrai, alors ces types allaient réellement lui faire du mal... je me redressai, les yeux fixés sur l'eau, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées...

\- « Tu as fini ? » demanda soudainement une voix de suite, mes yeux se plantèrent sur ma droite où Shin-Mu se trouvais.

\- « Oui ! » répondis-je de suite, en planquant un sourire sur mon visage mais lorsqu'elle partit, il retomba. Je ne pouvais pas partir à sa recherche maintenant... j'avais encore tellement à leur rembourser... Soudain, l'odeur de la soupe de légume arriva à mon nez et, immédiatement, je me relevai. 'Allez, on réfléchit mieux le ventre plein et après une bonne nuit !' me dis-je en enjambant la bassine de bois.

Là, je me séchai le plus possible avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de mon torse, vidai la bassine du côté où l'herbe était la plus présente, pris mes vieux vêtements et rentrai dans la cabane où Shin-Mu et Bai-Bao semblaient vivre au ralenti.

\- « Où je mettre ça ? » demandai-je en m'approchant un peu de la vieille femme elle releva les yeux de ses herbes, regarda le tas informe dans mes mains et me montra, dans un coin un peu plus sombre, un pot. Je les mis dedans mais, lorsque j'y jetai mon pantalon, un bruit étrange résonna intriguée, je fouillai dans les poches et, dans l'une d'elle, je trouvai mes clefs d'appartement...

Je restai là un moment à les regarder puis, refermant mes doigts sur l'objet métallique, je fis de même pour le pot et partis prendre les nouveau vêtements que l'on m'avait offert.

\- « Bēngdài sont sur l'étagère. » annonça Shin-Mu lorsque je dépliai ma tunique marron foncé, presque noir.

\- « Bēngdài ? » répétai-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

\- « _Bai-Bao, tu peut/pourrais lui présenter/montrer ?_ » demanda-t-elle et, de suite, j'entendis les ballerines de la gamine fouler le sol je tournai la tête vers le bruit et me rapprochai un peu pour voir... Elle me tendit des bandages... 'ah oui... pas de soutien-gorge...' pensai-je en la remerciant. Bon, au moins une chose du monde moderne qui risquerait vraiment de me manquer... même si, je devais bien avouer, après les quelques tailles que j'avais perdu, le mien ne tenait plus grand chose... mon regard alla alors vers mon torse... en effet, plus grand chose à tenir...

Haussant les épaules, je partis vers l'endroit où se trouvai le pot où mes vieux vêtements étaient et entrepris de m'habiller avec les nouveaux. Mettre les bandages me pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais je comptais bien le faire toute seule et, finalement, au lieu de ne faire qu'une bande en dessous des épaules, je pris l'initiative de passer également sur mes trapèzes au moins ça ne risquai pas de tomber. Après ça, et toujours avec la serviettes sur les hanches, j'enfilai la tunique qui, contrairement à ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude, se fermait avec la partie gauche au dessus... Après ça, j'enlevai ma serviette mais, une trace sombre descendait déjà le long de ma jambe... Comment avais-je pu l'oublier... je n'avais rien demandé les fois précédentes... après tout, mon pantalon en avait déjà tellement vu... mais celui-là... Je regardai l'espèce de pantalon qu'on venait de m'offrir... et le tacher dès le premier jour ne m'emballait guère...

\- « _Il y a un problème ?_ » demanda soudainement la voix de Shin-Mu un peu gênée, je finis par lui pointer la coulée de sang du doigt... Elle fit hocha la tête et alla vers un tiroir duquel elle sortit un tissus de la taille d'un mouchoir comportant des sortes de lacet à chaque extrémité puis du coton et l'enveloppa à l'intérieur avant de refermer. « Voilà. » sourit-elle en me le tendant je fis de même en le prenant de ses mains. Après ça, je mis mon pantalon, le resserrai un peu avant d'aller mettre la serviette un peu plus près du feu pour qu'elle sèche.

\- « _Ça fait bien_ , zhuǎnguò shēn lái. » demanda soudainement la vieille femme. Sans trop réfléchir, je me tournai vers elle et écartait mes bras, un grand sourire sur le visage. « _Même_ xiùzi de chángdù _semble/paraît_ dōu _va/vont bien..._ » marmonna-t-elle en se penchant, tirant un peu sur mes manches. « _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bai-Bao ?_ » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle se décala un peu sur ma gauche et, un peu plus loin, je vis Bai-Bao relever la tête du tissu qu'elle semblait rapiécer elle fit des yeux rond avant de hocher la tête et immédiatement retourner à son ouvrage. Pas exactement ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais bon, si même elle n'avait rien à redire.

\- « _Maintenant,_ yīnwèi _on a accord princesse..._ » rit Shin-Mu en roulant des yeux et haussant des épaules, juste assez fort pour que je puisse entendre. Je ne pus qu'étouffer mon rire et secouer lentement la tête en me dirigeant vers la table où je disposai les bols ainsi que les cuillères de bois habituelles mais quelque chose me gêna à ce moment là une mèche de cheveux trop longue pour me laisser voir quoi que ce soit, et trop courte pour être rangée derrière mon oreille...

Je me redressai rapidement avant de me dirigeai vers l'établi au fond de la pièce où, après quelques secondes de recherche, je trouvai une paire de ciseaux... enfin, plutôt une pince pour attraper des nouilles à laquelle on aurait mis des couteaux au lieux des pinces. Je les pris donc et partis m'asseoir sur le coffre avec, sur mes genoux, un tissus.

Là, je commençai à couper, tailler les mèches en un carré à peu près convenable en prenant soin de raccourcir quelque peut ce qui, à présent, pouvait presque former une sorte de frange... mais quelque chose me disait que tout ça devait plus ressembler à un buisson épineux que quoi que soit d'autre.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée... enfin, de peu... je n'avais pas encore les épines et mes pointes fourchues étaient enfin parties mais, après avoir passé tant de temps sans me laver, ni même me brosser les cheveux correctement, que c'eut été pendant mon temps dans cette cage ou bien ici, je n'avais pas réussi à maintenir leur aspect lisse... Enfin, il y avait pire dans la vie m'étais-je dis en buvant le reste de mon bol.

C'est alors que, de l'autre bout de la table, un léger rire se fit entendre je relevai les yeux et vis que c'était Shin-Mu.

\- « _C'est juste que, tu me rappelles_ dāngshí zhīdào _un jeune_ de liúlàng _homme_. » parvint-elle à prononcer entre ses petits éclats de rire Bai-Bao, elle sembla moins encline à en rire... moi-même, il me fallut un moment, mais en y regardant bien, il était vrai que la presque afro ne jouait pas vraiment la carte de la féminité pour moi... Bah, comme je l'avais dit ça n'était que des cheveux, ça repousserait.

Ce soir là, je me réveillai une fois de plus dans la forêt de cyprès... comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, non seulement il ne faisait pas froid, mais en plus, il y avait une lueur orangée qui teintait les épines ainsi que la neige. Lentement, je me redressai et, assise, les jambes allongée dans la poudreuse, je laissai mes yeux remonter le long de poteaux métalliques recouverts de stalactites.

Je restai là un moment à les regarder fondre peu à peu, mais me rendis compte que les gouttes, au lieu de descendre le long de la structure givrée, remontai et, en en suivant plusieurs, je vis que, peu à peu, elles se superposaient toutes pour former, peu à peu, la structure d'un autre lampadaire... ou du moins, c'est ce qui me sembla être le cas lorsque je me rendis compte que je me trouvais, actuellement en présence de deux lampadaires... mais celui devant moi... il... il était brisé... il manquait la lanterne...

Soudain, une douleur affreuse me prit au ventre instinctivement, je planquai ma main dessus et, toujours agrippée au tissu sombre de ma tunique, je me relevai.

\- « Il ne se réparera pas... » murmurai-je en passant mes doigts devant les morceaux de métal liquide qui s'accumulaient au niveau de la cassure sans pour autant réussir à s'empiler.

Un hurlement s'éleva alors et, sembla balayer les deux autres flammes... sans pour autant parvenir à les éteindre... Sur mes gardes, je guettai les alentours et fis un pas en arrière immédiatement mon pied butta contre quelque chose.

Je baissai rapidement le yeux et vis, partiellement émergé, un dao semblable à celui que l'on m'avait laissé...

Un autre hurlement plus proche. Alerte, je ramassai prestement l'arme sans la regarder et, après m'être coupée au doigt en empoignant la lame, je parvins à en prendre la fuseau... j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment...

Un autre coup au ventre me secoua il était plus fort... tout comme mes tremblements... cette chose allait peut-être revenir... elle allait revenir... Le vent se leva bientôt et, devant mes yeux, une forme blanche commença à se découper dans le blizzard... Ma deuxième main se crispa sur le manche de l'arme malgré les coups qui ne faisaient que se répéter contre l'intérieur de mon ventre... et à chacun d'eux, je ne pouvais que tituber d'un pas en avant... Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas bouger de là, je n'y arrivais pas, mais je voulais fuir...

Soudain, la silhouette blanche se redressa et, plus fort qu'auparavant, un hurlement à la fois aigu et guttural retentit.

 _Crac_

Ma tête partit en avant et, pliée, la main agrippée à mon ventre, je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mes doigts... puis quelque chose de pointu s'y enfoncer, tirer sur mes chairs, faire des bruits de mastication autant que de gémissements...

Deux aboiements

Sans réfléchir, mon bras armé se leva et, dans sa course traça une ligne rouge qui resta étrangement fixe dans l'air, je la regardai un moment avant qu'un aboiement ne résonne derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner, mon bras gauche, s'élança sur le côté avant que mes doigts ne se referme telles des mâchoires sur une ombre qui, tout comme l'autre, se transforma en un nuage liquide et rouge...

J'avais les yeux grand ouverts et, lorsque je voulus remonter mon bras pour voir si je pouvais 'toucher' cette substance, elle le fit d'elle-même je déglutis.

Mon bras était tordu en un angle étrange, une forure grossière débutait à partir de mon coude et, émergeant de mes doigts et os, des dents de carnassiers avaient poussé en tout sens. Apeurée, je ne parvins pas à bouger et ne pus que gémir d'effroi en voyant le dos de ma main s'ouvrir à la manière de narines et 'humer' le nuage pourpre.

 _ **CRAC**_

Un hurlement quitta ma gorge au moment où mon bras se disloqua en deux avant que la fourrure ne se répande plus loin encore... elle m'arrivait à l'épaule... et s'étendait toujours ! Ma chair se déchira d'autant plus, forma des rejets, des membres, une langue, des paupières, un œil... elle se dispersa, s'enroula, se tordit et au moment où la masse tourna sa tête difforme, son œil unique et mauvais, sa mâchoire pendante et écumeuse

Mais à cet instant, des liens de lumière blanche s'enroulèrent à la façon de tentacules autour de la chose. Elle hurla, se débattit et tenta d'entamer son propre corps, soit mon bras pour s'échapper mais, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à par crier de douleur, tout tomba en cendre à côté de moi...

Je tombai alors au sol, tête la première dans la poudreuse, les yeux fermés et les dents serrés c'était ignoble !

\- « _Ça va ?_ » demanda doucement une voix lointaine... Mes yeux s'ouvrir en un instant sur une vue de la porte d'entrée... Je me laissai retomber en arrière sur le coffre de bois avant de laisser pendre mollement mon bras sur mes yeux il faisait déjà jour. Je me rendis alors compte qu'une main me tenait toujours le bras droit... Lentement, je tournai la tête, juste assez pour qu'un de mes yeux puisse voir qui était à ma droite Bai-Bao ?

\- « _Bonjour._ » dis-je après quelques secondes, un sourire un peu forcé et sans doute fatigué sur le visage. Ce fut comme si je l'avais giflée ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me lâcha immédiatement avant de se lever, me jeter un seau dessus avant de sortir.

J'aurais pu être déconcertée par une telle attitude... si elle ne m'avait pas plus ou moins fait le coup ces quatre dernières semaines... Ça pouvait être agaçant, voire vexant de la voir partir au moment où j'arrivais, qu'elle ne me parle plus vraiment, ou bien qu'elle refuse strictement, à certains moments, de même croiser mon regard... tout en me tenant le bras de temps à autres...

Franchement, s'il devait y avoir un guide pour comprendre les femmes ou les hommes, alors je pense qu'une thèse sur la psychologie de cette fille aurait rempli une bibliothèque entière !

Soupirant tout du long, je me levai, pris le seau qu'elle m'avait jeté, puis le deuxième et me dirigeai, comme tous les matins vers la rivière une autre journée à travailler sous un soleil qui, malgré son réveil matinal, commençait à perdre un peu de son intensité. L'automne ne serait plus très loin, et avec lui, les pluies torrentielles... j'espérai juste que Goupil était quelque part, bien à l'abri des éléments autant que des soldats...


End file.
